Miracles Do Happen
by Paige Joy
Summary: AD/MM. As the title says. Focuses on McGonagall and Dumbledore during the years that Hermione Granger attends Hogwarts. Quite a bit of HG in. Rating may change. Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, now that I've finished 'Falling for Him' I've started this AD/MM fic. I have it all planned out and am currently writing it week by week. I will not make any promises on when I shall be posting but I will promise that will not forget about this fic. I have loads of time on my hands currently so I hope that time between chapters isn't too long._**

**_I want to thank PsychoSweetness for helping me out with the planning and writing of this._**

**_Hope you enjoy xxx_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Prologue<span>

Just four short year before the start of the reign of Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore where just very good friends, but Albus had other ideas. He wanted to be more than just friends, but had no idea how to approach Minerva. Minerva, on the other hand, had only thought briefly about what it would like to be with Albus, but had never even dreamed that it would happen, believing that she was too ordinary for him.

As usual they met up in Albus' office and headed to his private quarters for their weekly chess match. Minerva sat behind he white pieces and Albus sat behind the black. These were their usual positions and as they played, they chatted about what had happened during the week and what plans they had for the coming week and even about Minerva's current research project, as even though she was a full-time professor and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva still found time during the evenings and weekends as well as the school holidays and does research projects and submits articles to the _Transfiguration Today_ magazine. Albus would talk about what he was planning on doing for the summer holidays (this changed every week) and where in the world he would like to travel to (again, this changed every week). Overall the conversation was stimulating to both participants and kept them both happy and content with the Friday evenings that they spent together.

At the end of their match, Albus stood with Minerva at the door.

"Thank you for the game, Min."

"It's no problem, Albus, you know I enjoy them just as much as you do."

Albus nodded. "Perhaps we could arrange to have a few more each week?"

"I'll check my diary."

Albus nodded and the pair embraced as they did at the end of every meeting they had together. When they pulled apart, both were smiling and Albus had an odd twinkle in his eye that Minerva had never seen before. She tried to step away, but before she could move, Albus brushed his lips against hers. She reacted and kissed him back. They broke apart when oxygen became needed and Minerva stepped back, shocked.

"I – I ..." Minerva closed her eyes and turned for the door.

Albus tried to grab hold of her hand and talk to her, but she moved to quick and was out the door by the time that his hand closed around air. He sighed and went into his office to think. He didn't want to leave things bad between himself and his deputy, but he also knew that if he left Minerva alone, it would help matters because of her stubborn streak. She only got angrier about things the longer that they were left to lie.

For weeks Minerva and Albus were at odds, and eventually, Albus got so fed up with not talking to Minerva and not having a chance to explain to her what happened that night after their chess match, that he set up a candle lit dinner for two in her private quarters while she was teaching her last lesson one Friday and waited for her to arrive. When she did, he locked all the windows and doors so that she couldn't escape.

Minerva looked around her living room, her eyebrows had disappeared to her hair line and her eyes were wide. "What on _earth_ have you done to my living room?"

"I want to explain myself, Minerva and I feel that they only way you're going to listen is if I force you too."

Minerva nodded and took her seat as Albus held it out for her and then pushed it in before taking her own.

"Explain," she ordered.

"I love you, Minerva. Have done for a while, but I didn't know how to approach you about it. When I'd plucked up the courage and acted, I realised that I'd gone about it the wrong way when I saw your face and then you left so quickly. I didn't know what to think, but I knew that I had to do something to persuade you that it was in a good nature."

Minerva nodded. "I understand Albus, but you should have said something first." She took a breath. "I like you Albus, a lot."

Albus' smile grew wide. "Would you allow me to court you?"

Minerva blushed. "Yes."

They smiled at each other before having dinner and spending the night in front of the living room fire.

A year later and Minerva and Albus were married and living together at McGonagall Manor and in the same quarters at Hogwarts. Everything was as perfect as could be, even if it was only the beginning.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the short delay in posting. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be up once it's done and BETA'd._**

**_I'd like to give a big thank you to my BETA PsyhcoSweetness for doing such a good job with this :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Philosophers Stone Part 1<p>

Three years after Minerva and Albus married, Harry Potter, the chosen one, was due to come to Hogwarts. Minerva was anxious about his arrival and Albus had picked up on it.

"Don't worry about it love, it'll be a normal year."

Minerva shook her head. "Draco Malfoy joins us this year too."

Albus smirked. "I'm sure Harry will be fine."

Shaking her head, Minerva closed the student ledger. "I'm still worried about what this year is going to bring, Al."

Albus stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "Relax, love. I'm going to be here the whole time."

Minerva leaned back into his touch. "I trust you Al, doesn't mean I'm not going to worry. Not just about Harry, but the rising of the Dark Lord, too." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Hold me," she whispered and Albus did so, right through the night.

~0~0~

The next morning Minerva head to her office, only to be caught by the hand by her husband.

"I want you to go on the train this year."

"Why?"

"Because I would like for someone to be there in case Harry meets Mr. Malfoy early and things explode."

"Why not Severus?"

"Because I trust _you_."

Minerva nodded. "Let me pack a small bag and I'll head off."

"Thank you love."

Minerva smiled and embraced him. "You'll have to make it up to me though," she whispered in his ear.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered back.

Minerva laughed and pecked his lips. "I'll be back with the children."

~0~0~

An hour later and Minerva was sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express which was sat at the London Platform. She was reading a book as she listened to the students walking past and chatting to each other. She watched out the window for a little while at all the parents saying goodbye to their children. She spotted Harry potter hanging around with the Weasley's and smiled, knowing that they would look after him and keep him 'out' of trouble. She also spotted a young girl; seemingly a first year as Minerva had never seen before, heading towards the train with her head down. From what Minerva could see, she was all on her own. She memorized the face and made a mental note to keep an eye on the girl. The train headed off on its long journey twenty minutes later and once the train had gathered speed, Minerva relaxed back into her seat and kept one ear out for trouble. She was brought out of her book by her compartment door opening and closing. She looked up and smiled at the girl she had seen on the platform on her own.

"I'm sorry, would you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Minerva smiled at the girl and she smiled back weakly. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. This is my first year."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Granger. I'm Professor McGonagall."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really? What do you teach?"

"Transfiguration."

"I've read about that. It sounds really interesting. I've even tried a few simple spells."

"Did they work?"

Hermione nodded. "I only had to try once or twice."

Minerva was shocked; the girl in front of her must be really powerful. Even she had problems for a short while in her first year. "What ones have you tried?"

"I can turn a match into a needle, turn a beetle into a button, I turned a pair of rabbits into slippers (which are really comfy) and I turned my teapot into a tortoise and back again."

"That's really impressive, Miss Granger. Are there any other you've tried?"

"Just two more; a hedgehog into a pincushion and back, and a mouse into a snuffbox and back."

"That is very impressive."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you." She paused a moment. "Can you call me Hermione please? My parents call me Miss Granger."

Minerva filed that bit of information away for later. "I'm afraid that all the teachers at the school will call you that. We call every student by their title and last name, out of respect." Hermione nodded and looked a little saddened. "But in private I'm more than happy to call you by your given name. You can come to me whenever you want to, okay?"

"Thank you, Professor."

"Not a problem, Hermione."

Hermione smiled a little and reached for a book in her bag. It was a book on transfiguration and Minerva recognised it to be one that most students wouldn't need until their third year. "Good book?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm finding it interesting. It's much more in depth than the other two I brought."

"How many books did you buy, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure. My parents let me buy any book I see that I like."

"Why is that?"

"I don't think they love me so they give me money. I've never wanted for anything. They even said that they're going to put money each month into my bank account at Gringotts and transfer all my money from my bank in London to there."

Minerva felt for the girl. "I take it you're parents aren't magical?"

Hermione shook her head. "Professor Snape came to give me my letter. I liked him and he gave me a list of potions books that I should get. He saw my personal library."

Minerva smiled. "You're a sweet girl."

She blushed again. "Thank you Professor. Is you're book good?"

Minerva nodded. "It's an old book on transfiguration that I've been trying to get my hands on for year, finally a dear friend manage to get it for me and gave it to me on my birthday. It explores all of the olden ways of transfiguration that are no longer practised."

"That sounds really interesting."

"I'll teach you some when you're older if you keep up with the good work." Minerva winked at her and Hermione knew that Professor McGonagall was now her favourite and probably always would be.

For a few hours the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, both immersed in their books. A commotion in the corridor a little while later brought both 'girls' out of their own worlds and into the real one.

"I'm going to go and patrol the train for a few minutes. Will you be okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll be fine Professor."

"I won't be very long."

"Okay." Hermione watched the Professor go before turning back to her book. _Why is she being so nice to me?_ Hermione thought to her self. Similar thoughts went through her mind when Professor Snape came to see her to tell her about Hogwarts and give her, her letter. Shaking her head, Hermione got back to her book and didn't look back up until the Professor came back into the compartment. It was getting dark outside and Hermione's stomach made a noise of protest.

"Sorry," she whispered and reached for a sandwich from her bag. She rested it on her lap and looked at it.

"Would you like something a little different?" Hermione nodded a little shyly. "Give me a moment and I'll be back."

"Okay," Hermione whispered. She was a little worried with what the woman would get, but when she looked down at the poor excuse of food in her lap, she decided that nothing could be worse.

Minerva went to the Trolley Lady, as she was called, and got a couple of pastries and some chocolates for the pair of them to share. She was hungry too and didn't want Albus on her back for not eating, and that had happened enough in the past that she didn't want it to happen again any time soon.

"Here you go." Minerva handed Hermione a couple pastries and chocolates.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

Minerva and Hermione ate in silence and Hermione even managed to eat her chocolate frog. Minerva smiled at her as she picked up the card after finishing her meal and looked at it.

"This is the Headmaster, isn't it?" Minerva moved to sit next to her and nodded. "Can you tell me about him?"

"What would you like to know?"

"What did he do before becoming Headmaster?"

"He was the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts. He then taught me almost everything I know and I took over for him when he became Headmaster. He's also written a few books and articles in his time. He's got a section in the school library if you want to read more about him." Minerva felt a pang in her heart at not telling this wonderful girl that he was also her husband, but knew that it was a secret that no-one could know, at least for now.

"A library! How big?"

"Bigger than you could imagine. But, I'll let you in on a secret...my personal collection is bigger, and the family collection even bigger than that." Minerva chuckled at her expression.

"Once you've read _all_ of the books in Hogwarts library, then I'll let you have look at mine. But not until you've finished the _entire_ school library."

Hermione nodded and hugged Minerva. Minerva hugged her back and when they broke apart, both were smiling happily.

The rest of the journey flew by and before either of them knew it, they were getting of the train and heading their separate ways.

"Remember Miss Granger. You can come to me any time, day or night if you need me, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Professor McGonagall."

"Not a problem dear, now off you go."

Hermione waved as she headed into the crowd. Minerva waved back and once she had disappeared and she could see that Harry was with Hagrid, she sighed and apparated to the Headmaster's office.

~0~0~

Albus stood and brought Minerva into a warm embrace. Minerva leaned into him and sighed.

"How was the trip, my dear?"

"It went well. Mr Malfoy caused a minor problem with Mr Potter and the youngest Mr Weasley, but other than that it went well. And I can safely say I enjoyed the company too."

"Company?"

"A first year student, Miss Hermione Granger joined me in my compartment. She's quite a bookworm and already seemingly advanced in her magic. She says she's perfected five or six transfiguration spells which she tried out at home within the first or second try."

"That's very impressive."

"It is. Oh, I do so hope she's in Gryffindor."

"It sounds to be like you finally found your favourite student." Albus chuckled at the look on her face. "Don't worry love; I treated you no different then the others, did I?"

Minerva shook her head. "Well then, as long as you treat her no different in front of others, then you have _nothing_ to worry about."

Minerva smiled and nodded. She lovingly kissed her husband before checking the time. "We better head down to the Great Hall; the students will be arriving in the Hall soon."

Albus checked his pocket watch which not only told the time but also told him where Minerva was at all times. "Ah, so they will be. Come on then, my dear."

Minerva smiled and linked her arm through his. They often walked the corridors like this and almost always arrived to meals like this. No-one questioned it and even after they started keeping their marriage a secret they arrived to meals like this, and they weren't the only members of staff to do so, so nothing was ever said about it.

Yes, there were rumours, but neither had ever said anything to go with or against them. Smiling slightly the pair walked to the Great Hall and greeted the other teachers before Minerva went to collect the first years. They were slightly late upon arrival and she internally groaned when she saw the mixture of slightly familiar faces. Many of which she knew would end up in Slytherin house. After giving them the yearly speech on behaviour, she led them into the Great Hall and the to front where a stool with a old hat sat on top was stood.

"When I call you're name, you will come to the front and I will place the hat on your head. It will decide which house you belong to." Minerva started calling out names.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione slowly walked up the stairs and sat on the stool. Minerva placed the old hat on her head and briefly brushed her hand against her shoulder as she took her hand away. Albus noticed this and smiled slightly to himself. After a few minutes the hat declared Gryffindor and Hermione bounced over to the cheering table. Minerva's eyes sparkled and smiled lightly when the girl looked at her. Minerva carried on calling out the names of the first years and both she and Albus, along with the rest of the staff were extremely happy that Harry Potter was put into Gryffindor with the Weasley's. Minerva knew that this would cause a few problems, but she didn't dwell on them for long as she sat in her seat next to her husband and placed a hand on his knew and squeezed before he stood and gave his welcoming speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down and looked at his wife sat beside him who was struggling to keep a straight face. "What?"

"You changed your words."

"I did."

"I like those ones."

"They did take me a rather long time to come up with and I do rather like them myself, so I'll probably keep them for a while." Albus smiled at Minerva then turned to his meal.

Minerva did the same and watched over her cubs. They were all eating to the hearts content and even Hermione was eating a little. Smiling and happy with the way that the year had started Minerva engaged Rolanda Hooch in conversation. She looked at her husband a few times and also looked at her cubs a few times, meeting the eyes of Hermione every now and then. Minerva and Albus chuckled when they both noticed Hermione speaking to the Gryffindor House Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

When the pudding finally disappeared from the long tables, Minerva tapped her spoon against her glass and got the attention of the hall and Albus stood up to address everyone one last time.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to _all_ pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He looked at the Weasley twins briefly before carrying on. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house should contact Madame Hooch." Rolanda stood and nodded to everyone so they knew who she was before taking her seat again and letting Albus carry on. "And finally, I must tell you all that this year, the third-floor on the right hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now, off to bed, all of you" Albus nodded and the prefects from each house led everyone to the common rooms where they will live while they are at the castle, and to also give them the password so that they are able to get into the common room and dormitories.

Hermione looked at Professors McGonagall and Snape before heading off to bed for the night. Lessons would start the next day and Hermione wanted all the sleep she could get.

~0~0~

Once all the students and staff had left the hall, Minerva turned to Albus and he opened his arms. She stepped into them and he held her close. He pressed a kiss to her crown before linking their arms and heading up to their quarters. The walk was silent as always and when they arrived at their quarters Minerva sank into the sofa in front of the blazing fire while Albus went and made them both some hot tea. Minerva snuggled into Albus' side and he held her close as they drank their tea in a comfortable silence. Albus broke the silence with his usual question at the beginning of every year.

"What do you think this year is going to bring us?"

"A whole load of trouble," Minerva chuckled then became serious, "How are we going to manage not being open with our relationship, Al?"

"We'll have to make sure that we don't see each other throughout the day when the students are around. The staff know of our marriage as they were all there. We'll just have to make sure that Quirrell doesn't catch wind of it. There's something I don't like about it."

Minerva nodded and closed her eyes. "I came so close to telling Hermione about our marriage today."

Albus rubbed her back. "I know love. If she's still your favourite in a couple of years, then we'll tell her, okay?"

"Okay," Minerva whispered.

"Good. Now, what do you want to do tonight before we retire for the night?"

"Chess."

"Muggle or magical?"

"Muggle."

"I should know by now shouldn't I?"

Minerva laughed and pecked his lips as he placed the board on the table. "I'll change my mind one day."

"I'll hold you to that." Albus kissed her lovingly before taking his seat opposite her behind the black pieces. "Start us off then, my love."

Minerva grinned and did so.

~0~0~

Two weeks passed and everything was going well, even if the Gryffindor Quidditch Team _still_ didn't have a seeker. Theirs had left last year and no-one had been to the trails as one. Minerva was stood in her office looking out over the grounds from her large window.

First year Gryffindor and Slytherins had their first broom lesson with Rolanda and Minerva decided that she could watch to see if she saw any talent. As a rule first years weren't allowed to play on the Quidditch teams, but Minerva decided that she had probably had no choice if she wanted her house to be able to take part in the sporting events. She gasped when she watched as Neville Longbottom fell from one of the weather vines that stood on one of the small towers. Sighing she watched over the other while Rolanda took the boy to the hospital wing. She smirked to herself when Mr. Malfoy started causing trouble. She knew that this year and the following six would bring untold amounts of trouble and detentions and she had told Albus that when he asked what she thought the year would bring back on the very first evening with the castle full of staff and students. She watched in amazement at the skill that Harry had of flying, it was truly amazing to watch him in the air, especially as this was his first time ever on a broom. She watched and her heart missed a beat as he nearly crashed into her office window and she took a step back. He had caught Mr. Longbottom's rememberall and landed without getting hurt at all.

Smiling she transformed into her animagus form and ran down to the court yard where they were having their flying lesson. She turned back before she walked out and looked stern and angry; wanting to scare everyone so what she had planned would be unsuspecting and feel that much better when she saw all their faces when the teams would be announced the next day at lunch.

"Harry Potter(!) _never_ in all my time at Hogwarts..." She stopped mid-sentence nearly, congratulating him on his performance and her eyes flashed seemingly in anger. The other Gryffindor started to defend Harry. "Be quiet, all of you. Potter, follow me, now." Minerva led Harry quickly up from the court yard to the charms classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment please."

"Of course, Professor."

Minerva stepped away from the door and a tall fifth year student walked out of the classroom.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

Minerva smiled widely. "Wood, I've found you a seeker."

"Welcome to the team."

The trio stood and arranged time for Harry to learn about Quidditch and practice catching the snitch before she let Harry go to his next lesson and Let Wood back into his charms lesson. She all but skipped off to her classroom to teach her last lesson of the day.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thank you sooooo much to every one that has reviewed, and alerted. You keep me motivated with writing this as there seems to be many brick walls that pop up out of no where on a regular basis. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it won't be too long before the next update._**

**_I also want to give a huge thank you to by BETA PsychoSweetness for reading through this at such short notice and for putting up with me._**

**_Just a side note before the story:: I am on Twitter as PaigeJoy1 I Tweet when I am working on something, have posted and am posting. Feel free to follow me on there :-)_**

**_Now, enough of my babble, one with the show!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: The Philosophers Stone Part 2<span>

The first few months flew by for the people living at Hogwarts castle and Halloween was upon them quicker than any thought. It was a fairly normal day for most of the people at the castle. Hermione however, was having a pretty bad day. She was on her way to double Transfiguration when she heard Harry, Ron and another first year talking about her as they walked in front of her. She couldn't keep her tears in any longer and she fan forward, heading straight to the girls' bathroom. She didn't turn up for transfiguration and this caught the attention of Professor McGonagall. She kept a keen eye on the door of the classroom throughout the entire double lesson and when Hermione didn't appear by dinner, Minerva's heart was beating double speed and she was growing increasingly worried. She looked at her husband and grabbed his hand under the table to get his attention.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

"I haven't seen Hermione today."

"Didn't she have class with you before dinner?"

Minerva nodded. "She didn't turn up."

Albus nodded, a little worried himself, this was not like Hermione from he had been told. "Go and check the girl's bathroom and the dormitory. If she's not there then come to my office and I'll check for her through the wards."

Minerva nodded and stood. She headed straight for the girl's bathroom, but was stopped by a terrified Quirrell shouting about a troll. Minerva felt her heart enter her mouth and turned to face her husband who also had a scared look in his eyes. They were not scared for themselves, but for the children that they looked after and saw as their own.

"All prefects take the students up to the common rooms and stay there until your head of house comes to speak to you. Teachers go to the third floor and dungeon." Albus commanded.

"Albus," Minerva whispered. She was half way up the hall but Albus still heard her plea and nodded to her.

Minerva turned on her heel and all but ran to the girl's bathroom. She stopped dead at the door when she heard smashing, screaming and smelt a foul smell. She gasped when she realised that this is where the troll was, sent her patronus to her husband and barged in. The troll looked at her and threw a piece of wood at her, it skimmed her arm and she threw a stunner at the beast. It wasn't quite strong enough and when she just avoided being hit with a sink, she threw another stunner at the troll, this one much more powerful than the last and was not commonly used on humans unless they wanted to cause serious damage. The troll let go of the piece of wood that it was holding its hand and the corner hit Minerva's forehead, leaving a cut. She didn't care to look at it and see how deep either of her injuries were as Hermione was cowering in the far corner with her book bag held tightly to her chest, her eyes closed and tears falling down her cheeks. Minerva placed her wand safely back in her pocket and ran to the girl. She scooped her into her arms and held her close. Hermione relaxed into Minerva and continued to let her tears fall. Minerva kissed the top of her head and whispered to her and continued whispering and pressing kisses to her crown even when her husband had arrived with a number of other staff members.

Only when the other staff members left with the now bound and unconscious body of the troll, did Albus approach the two 'girls' that were sat on the floor cuddled up to each other. He crouched down in front of them and smiled. Minerva smiled back but Hermione didn't see him as her head was still buried in Minerva neck. Albus looked over his wife and frowned when he saw the two cuts, both still bleeding. He gently wiped his finger over both and they healed. He wanted to look at Hermione to make sure that she didn't have any injuries, but she wouldn't look up or loosen her grip on her professor.

"Are you okay Minerva?"

"I'm fine Albus; I'm much more worried about Hermione than myself."

Albus nodded. "I know. How about we take her up to Poppy to make sure she's okay."

Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. Albus helped Minerva stand and took Hermione's book bag as he couldn't get Hermione to loosen her grip on Minerva, so he cast a feather-light charm on the girl so that Minerva wouldn't tire and walked next to Minerva with his free hand on the small of her back.

When they got to the hospital wing, Poppy managed to get Hermione to let go of Minerva long enough so that she could check that she was okay. She turned to Minerva and Albus once she had finished making sure the girl was okay. Hermione grabbed Minerva's hand and curled up.

"She's okay physically, but mentally I don't think she's taken the attack all too well."

"What can I do?"

"Talk to her. That's the only thing that can be done."

Minerva nodded and turned her attention to Hermione while Albus thanked Poppy and sent her on her way. He sat on edge of the bed and held Hermione's free hand and Minerva's free hand.

"Hermione," he said gently. Hermione looked up. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared. Confused." She went to say something else, but stopped.

Albus glanced at Minerva and she had noticed too. "Would you like to stay in my guest room tonight, Hermione?" Minerva asked softly. She dared a glance at her husband and was surprised to find understanding in his eyes.

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to be a burden though," she whispered.

"You could never be a burden, Kitten." The endearment slipped and Minerva mentally kicked herself for it. "Let's get you to bed shall we?"

Hermione nodded and with the help of Minerva stood. Minerva held her hand the whole way and Albus followed behind. He decided he would stay with Minerva tonight but making sure that Hermione didn't see him do so. The walk up to Minerva's quarters was quiet, but at least Hermione know knew where they were in case she ever needed Minerva. She may not sleep in them, but she had a charm set up so that she could pass between her rooms and Albus when she needed to. When they reached the magical portrait of the Scottish highlands, Minerva gave the password and led Hermione and Albus into the living room.

"Are you hungry, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head. "Okay, is there anything you would like to do before going to bed?"

Hermione thought for a moment before deciding if she wanted to do anything or not. "I'd like to get my muggle note book and do some writing," she whispered.

"Okay. Will you be okay here with Professor Dumbledore while I go and get it?"

Hermione nodded and watched Minerva walk out of the room. Albus took a seat next to the girl and Hermione leaned into him slightly. Albus looked quizzically at the girl and she sat up and starred into the fire. Minerva arrived back and handed Hermione the things she had asked for.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. "Could you show me to my room please?"

"Of course." Minerva held her hand and led her to the guest room which was next to her own bedroom. "Get some sleep, Hermione. Just shout if you need me, okay."

"Okay," she whispered. She smiled at her professor a little before stepping into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Good night, Kitten." Minerva said from the doorway.

"Good night," Hermione whispered back.

Minerva smiled at Hermione before closing the door. She made sure that no spells had been cast on the room and made it so that the young girl couldn't cast any. Sighing, she turned on her heel and headed back to the living room where her husband was waiting for her with a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He handed it to his wife and she smiled in thanks before taking a long drink. She was stressed and worried and desperately needed her husband to hold her, so once they had finished their tea, Minerva took hold of Albus' hand and led him to her bedroom. They very rarely stayed in these rooms but Minerva now knew that she would stay in the more often as she could see Hermione staying on a regular basis, at least for a little while.

Once both husband and wife had stripped themselves of their clothing and donned their evening wear, they slid between the sheets and curled up to each other. Minerva rested her head on Albus' chest and Albus wrapped his arms tightly and lovingly around his wife.

"Do you want to talk about anything Min?"

"I'm not sure Albus," she sighed. "I'm just so worried about what could happen this year. I mean, how on _earth_ did a troll get onto the grounds let along _inside_ the castle. The only answer to that I've managed to come up with; is that someone in the castle is either planning something or has something planned. And that scares me Albus."

"I know love, I know. I'm going to do my very best to find out how it got in and who let it in and why."

Minerva nodded. "I hope Hermione's going to be okay."

"You feel for the girl, don't you?"

Minerva nodded (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately). "I don't know what it is Albus; I just have this feeling in my heart. I feel like I have to protect her from something and to love her. I don't think she gets that at home," Minerva whispered.

"Don't worry love. You do what you think is best for her, but don't forget to look after yourself too."

"You won't let me do that." Minerva smiled and leaned up and lovingly kissed Albus.

"You're right I won't." Albus kissed Minerva again.

"I'm going to speak to Hermione tomorrow, is there any chance you could cover my first two lessons?"

"Of course, love. And if you need any more time, just let me know, okay?"

Minerva nodded. "I love you Al."

"I love you too Min. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

The pair kissed good night before both fell asleep.

~0~0~

Albus shot up in bed as he felt the wards ripple. Minerva too shot up as her husband did.

"Albus, are you alright?"

"Someone's found the mirror," he whispered.

"Go on." Minerva kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the bed. "Just change your clothes!" she called after him. Minerva rolled her eyes as she watched her husband transfigure his night wear as he marched smartly out of the room. She flopped back on the bed and tried to get herself back to sleep. After an hour, Albus still hadn't arrived back and Minerva couldn't get herself back to sleep, so, she decided that a night time walk in her cat form would tire her out a little. She wrote a kick note and left it on Albus' pillow so that he would see it when he returned and headed off. She walked aimlessly, not getting a single bit tired. She closed off her mind and let her feet do the walking. She stopped when she came upon the Mirror of Eirsid(sp). She became her human form and stood in front of it so that she could see what it was showing her. She gasped and a few tears fell down her cheeks at the image of her, Albus and Hermione smiling at each other. Minerva had her arms wrapped tightly around Hermione and Hermione kissed her on the cheek before Minerva straightened up and Albus kissed her passionately before pressing a kiss to her flat stomach. With a heavy heart and a busy mind, Minerva once more became her cat self and went back to her rooms. Albus was in bed reading when Minerva came in and he held her through the night as she slept, images of Hermione flashing behind her eyelids for the rest of the dark evening. This was Minerva's routine for the next few nights, until Albus found her one evening and all but dragged her back to their rooms.

"I'm moving the mirror tomorrow love. And you can't go looking for it."

"Okay."

"Why have you been going Minerva? What is it showing you that you could want so much?"

"Me, you and ..."

"And?" Minerva said nothing but Albus clicked. "It shows us with Hermione, doesn't it?"

Minerva nodded. "As a family at McGonagall Manor," she whispered.

Albus brought Minerva into his arms and held her tight. "We cannot take her from her parents, Min."

"I know, but I know a neglected child when I see one."

"When she comes to you, wanting to be taken away from her parents, then we will take her in, okay?"

Minerva nodded and closed her eyes. With a sigh, Albus picked his wife up and took her to bed, hoping that she would get some sleep and not go looking for the mirror the next night. He knew what the mirror could do and _did_ to people and dearly hoped that Minerva did too so that she would try to find it to make herself happy.

~0~0~

Hermione was sat in the library doing a little light reading to pass away the evening. She had finished her homework and was trying to figure out what could be so important that it was being kept at Hogwarts and guarded by a three-headed-dog. She was sat in the common room the night before and had listened to what they were talking about. She wanted to tell them off for going there after the warning that they had received at the beginning of the year. A name caught her eye and she turned her attention from her thoughts to the heavy book that was lay on the table in front of her.

"Nicholas Flamel," she whispered to herself. Her eyes flew across the page and her eyebrows flew into her hair line when she recognised the object which he had created and was using with his wife to live for longer than any other witch or wizard. Hermione realised that this was a very real and the most likely possibility of what could be hidden at Hogwarts _and_ protected by a three-headed-dog. Her brain was working as quick as it could and once everything on the page had been read, Hermione needed to know if she had gotten it right or not, so she decided that after dinner the next day, she would go and speak to Minerva.

Meanwhile, Minerva was curled up in Albus' chair in front of the blazing fire. Albus had been called away by the ministry again, but this time, he didn't know when he would be back and Minerva hated not knowing. She had plenty of work to throw herself into, but it always took a day or two for her to get used to him not being about and having to sleep in her own of a night. Yes he had left before, but the uncertainty of this trip was what was getting to Minerva, even if he did have his hand mirror with him so that they could talk when he was able to. Eventually, Minerva fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Minerva awoke with a start. The sun was shining brightly through the living room window and Minerva jumped up, pulling her back as she did so. It wasn't until her mind cleared, did she remember what day it was and sent up a silent prayer for it being Saturday, Slowly, so as not to hurt her back any more, she went about her morning routine.

Hermione awoke a lot later than normal, even for a weekend. She glanced at her muggle watch (which she had managed to get working around magic), and gasped when she saw that is was passed breakfast but no-where near lunch, so after showering and dressing, she went to the kitchens. When she got to the kitchens, she put her small order in with the house-elves and took a seat at the table. Little did she know that one of the house-elves had gone up to Minerva to inform her that Hermione was in the kitchens and didn't look rested in the slightest. Sighing, Minerva headed down to the kitchens and arrived just as Hermione was given her food. She sat in front of the younger woman and her usual breakfast was placed in front of her.

"Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione was startled by her mentor. "Good morning Professor."

"How're you feeling?"

"Good, yourself?"

"I'm okay." There was a short silence between them before Minerva spoke again, "Why are you wearing a glamour, Hermione?"

Hermione froze. "How -"

"I can see through it."

Hermione hung her head and pushed her food away. Tears burned the back of her eyes and she struggled to hold them back, but the fear of looking weak kept her quiet and stopped the tears from falling.

Minerva reached across the table and held Hermione's hands in her own. "Speak to me, Kitten. I'm worried about you."

"Why?" it was whispered but load and clear to Minerva.

"Because I care about you."

"Really?"

"Yes Hermione, really." Minerva smiled at the young girl. "How about we finish eating and then go and spend the day in my chambers? We can talk, or read, or play chess together."

Hermione nodded and picked at her plate again and Minerva did the same. Neither wanted to eat, but both knew that they had to. They sat in silence and ate a little for ten minutes before deciding that they had both had enough and Minerva led Hermione to her chambers. They both sat on the sofa next to the fire with Hermione closest to the glowing warmth.

"What do you want to do Hermione?"

"Can we talk about what is being guarded by the three-headed-dog?"

Reluctantly, Minerva nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I made a list of possibilities. Top of the list -" she was cut off by Minerva.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley don't talk as quietly as they think they do."

"Did any one else hear?"

Hermione shook her head. "I was curled up in the chair by the fire under my fleecy blanket. I don't think they noticed me. If they did they must have thought I was asleep."

Minerva sighed. "Those boys are going to cause me trouble by the end of the year."

Hermione giggled and turned to face Minerva. "Want me to listen out for any thing?"

"It's be helpful, but don't you have any one to talk to or 'hang out' with?"

"Just you, but I guess you don't count."

Minerva shook her head and then did something that she had never done before, she opened her arms and brought Hermione in for a hug. "You're more than welcome to come and find me throughout the day, or night, if you need me."

"Thank you." Hermione relaxed into Minerva and smiled at the safe feeling that the older woman gave her.

"Now what do you think is on the third floor?"

"You mean apart from Fluffy?"

Minerva chuckled. "Yes."

"The philosophers' stone. It was created by Nicholas Flamel and it contain the elixir of life which makes someone immortal. Both Flamel and his wife have used it and are celebration their 900th birthday."

Minerva smiled lightly. "You're right, but you have to swear to me that you won't tell a single soul, living or dead."

"I swear.!

For the rest of the day Minerva and Hermione kept each other fairly happy. Minerva noticed that Albus wasn't around, but it hurt a little less with having Hermione around. Hermione had forgotten all about the letter she had received from her parents the previous night as Minerva kept her smiling and laughing. It was a very good day for both women.

~0~0~

A few nights later, Minerva was patrolling the corridors of the castle making sure that there were no wondering students. As she was nearing her chambers, she quiet literary bumped into Hermione. She was shaking and crying, so Minerva brought her into her arms and held her for a brief moment before leading her the short way into her chambers and into the guest room where they sat on the bed.

"Hermione, kitten, what's wrong?"

"Don't make me go."

"Go where?"

"Home next week."

"Don't worry, I won't." Minerva rubbed her hands up and down her back to sooth her. She wanted to ask questions on why she didn't want to go home, but held her tongue knowing that she was upset enough. "Lay down, Kitten," Minerva whispered and she did so, but kept a tight hold on Minerva's hand.

"Stay with me?"

Minerva shrugged off her dressing gown and lay on the bed with Hermione and held her. She sung a soft lullaby to her until she was fast asleep. Minerva pressed a kiss to her hand mirror and placed it on the bedside table before closing her eyes and losing herself to dreams of Hermione as her daughter.

The next morning, both Hermione and Minerva slept through the sun rise and well into the morning. At 10am, Albus arrived back at the castle. He headed to 'his' chambers looking for Minerva, but she wasn't about, so he headed down to her chambers. He crept silently in, just in case she was working. He checked the spare bedroom last as she sometimes stayed in there while he was away. The sight that was before him brought tears to his eyes. He made a mental note to take this from his pensive and make it into a photo for both his wife and Hermione. He sat on the edge of Minerva's side of the bed and brushed a lose strand of hair from her face. Minerva stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled widely when she saw Albus sat next to her.

"Good morning, love," he whispered.

"Good morning," she whispered back. She glanced at Hermione before raising her hand slightly for a kiss. Albus obliged and pecked her lips. "Are you okay?"

"I am. How about you?"

"I am now." She smiled.

"And what about our Hermione?"

It was a slip of the tongue but it pulled at her heart. "She's okay for the moment, I think. We'll talk about it later."

"Okay." Albus pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be in the living room."

Minerva nodded and turned to wake Hermione up.

Over the next few days, Hermione stayed as close to Minerva as possible and she stayed in Minerva's guest room more and more until she was practically living there. Of a night, Minerva lay in her bed with Albus, both of them knowing that Hermione was hurting, but neither were able to do anything as neither had any proof of any thing that was happening to her.

~0~0~

Just two days before the end of the school tear, Harry and Ron decided to go to what they had dubbed, Fluffy's chambers and see what could be so important that it was being guarded at Hogwarts _and_ by a three-headed-dog. Hermione overheard their plan and decided to follow and sit with Fluffy in case the pair were in danger. There was no doubt in her mind that there was something dangerous down the trap door as she didn't think it would be as easy as jumping down and picking up the stone and climbing back out again. So, that night, Hermione wrote a note for Minerva and left it on her pillow before leaving.

Meanwhile, Minerva's with Albus in his rooms. Minerva had just been published again and they were celebrating. Minerva had greatly missed making love to Albus and Albus had greatly missed pleasuring her. For hours they made love, each making up for missed time. While they catching their breath, Minerva felt like something was seriously wrong. She tensed and Albus noticed.

"What's wrong, Tabby?"

"I'm not sure. I think Hermione's in trouble. Are the wards around Fluffy still standing."

"No." Albus answered after a moment.

Both felt guilt leech into their hearts as they hurridly got dressed before throwing on their clothes and going through to Minerva's room where Hermione was sleeping. Minerva checked Hermione's bed and found the note on her pillow.

_Professors,_

_I've gone to the third floor corridor on the right to make sure that Mr's Potter and Weasley don't run into any danger._

_Hermione x_

Minerva was shocked for all of a second before she sent her patronus off to the right people and all but ran down to the third floor corridor. Albus and Minerva had no problems getting through all of the obstacles as Albus had the 'overriding' charm and they paused briefly to survey each room and when they got to Minerva's giant chess set, they saw Hermione in one corner curled up on her side and not far from her was Ronald Weasley with a seemingly broken leg. Harry was no-where to be seen.

Albus turned to Minerva. "You get Hermione and Mr Weasley to the hospital wing and I'll keep going and find Harry."

Minerva nodded and squeezed his hand. "Be careful and stay in one piece."

"Promise." He pressed a brief kiss to her forehead and was gone.

Minerva went over to Hermione first to check that she okay. She had a bad bruise on her head and couldn't move as she felt nauseous. She went to Ron and have him the once over before mending his leg with a flick on her wand.

"Can you walk Mr Weasley?" Ron nodded and stood and Minerva picked Hermione up in her arms. "Follow me Mr Weasley." Minerva led him through a passage way to the hospital wing where Poppy was waiting for them. Ron was ordered to a bed to rest as he was okay, and Minerva placed Hermione on a bed so Poppy could look over her. The list that Poppy was given by a spell included all of Hermione's previous injuries as well as her current ones. Minerva read the floating list and could only imagine what the girl had went through to get some of the injuries that were listed.

A few minutes later, Poppy turned to Minerva. "I've put a light sleeping charm on her so she'll rest and the potions will work quickly and be as powerful as they can be."

"Thank you Poppy."

"It's okay."

Minerva opened the curtains around Hermione's bed a little so that she could see when Albus arrived and took a seat next to Hermione's bed and her hand. She really needed a hug from her husband. For half an hour, she sat and thought about things; ranging from why she hadn't realised Hermione was in danger for hours to when she could take Hermione in as her own and would her husband come back safe and when would they be able to be out in the open.. He mind was busy and unorganised and she didn't care to sort it out as she usually would have, if she had done so, then she wouldn't have missed Albus coming into the Hospital Wing.

Minerva jumped a mile when she felt familiar hands on her shoulders.

"It's just me love," Albus whispered and pressed a kiss to her crown.

Minerva turned her head and smiled at her husband. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love."

Minerva nodded. "Good."

"How's Hermione?"

"I'm not sure. Poppy gave her a lot of potions when I brought her in and put a light sleeping charm on her so she could he heal quicker than normal."

Albus nodded and extended the chair and sat next to Minerva, an arm around her waist. "She'll be fine, Tabby. She's strong."

"I know."

Little did Minerva and Albus know, Hermione had opened her eyes and smiling at the sight of her two favourite Professors with their foreheads pressed together. She closed her eyes as she watched them kiss lightly.

"I do believe that Hermione is awake now, love."

"Why?"

"She had her eyes open."

Panic rose in Minerva and she turned quickly to Hermione. "But -"

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Hermione whispered in a raspy voice.

Minerva helped her sit up and passed her a drink of water.

"I know you won't Hermione." Albus replied, hoping that Minerva too would reassure the girl.

Minerva just pulled her seat closer to the bed and ran her fingers through Hermione's locks. She pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I'm glad you know," she whispered so only Hermione could hear.

Hermione smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand and held it tight. She forgot everything when she was with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. They made her feel safe.

~0~0~

The next day the children left on the Hogwarts Express for London. As like every other year that Minerva and Albus had been at Hogwarts as members of staff, they went down to Hogsmeade platform and saw them off. They stood as close to each other as they dared and Minerva kept a keen eye out for Hermione who seemed a little down at breakfast. Minerva spotted her and went over to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Professor."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to go."

"Why Kitten?"

Hermione shook her head sharply. "I told them I wouldn't tell."

Minerva nodded and brought her into a hug. "You send me as many letters as you want. And it's Minerva. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "How can I send you letters?"

"Just write it and say Pippin and my house-elf will come and get it from you okay. I'll write back and she will leave it on your bed, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Minerva," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Kitten," she whispered back. "Now, go get on the train, you send for me if you want me."

Hermione nodded and hugged Minerva once more, before she bounced over to the train, feeling a little better.

Minerva watched as Hermione got onto the train and obviously found an empty compartment as she stood at the window and waved. Minerva waved back and continued to do so as she walked over to Albus who too was waving.

"I'm going to miss her."

"I think I will too. She's a bright girl."

"Indeed she is, Albus. Indeed she is."

Once the train was out of sight, Minerva took a step to Albus and he wrapped his arms around her and apperated them to their chambers. Minerva fell onto the sofa and closed her eyes.

"What a year."

"I think they're only going to get worse."

Minerva groaned don't say that, Albus."

"Sorry love."

"It's okay." Minerva moved and snuggled close to Albus and he started to run his hands over her body. She relaxed into him and her last cohort thought was 'I hope to Merlin Hermione's okay'.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the delay on posting this guys! I've not had a laptop for weeks so I've not been able to post. It's working for me at the moment so I'm going to try and make the most of it as I don't know when it'll stop working again. I should be getting a new one some time next week, so I should be able to post a little more regularly until September when I go back to doing my A-Levels. I do so hope you enjoy this chapter and the next should be up within a couple of days._**

**_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, alerted and fav'ed this fic. It makes my day so much brighter to know that you appreciate my writing :-)_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Summer Year One<span>

Three days into the summer holidays Minerva decided that she wanted to go to McGonagall Manor. Albus was in his office when Minerva approached him.

"Albus, can I ask you something?"

He put down his quill and looked lovingly into his wives eyes. "Of course you can love."

Minerva cleared her throat. "Can we go to the manor tonight please?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting tired of hiding our marriage; it's wearing me out Albus."

"Okay my love." Albus came up and brought her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If that is what you want."

"It is."

Albus nodded. "I hope you won't object to me bringing work home with me."

"As long as it's just paperwork, then I can deal with that."

"Glad to hear it." After sharing a passionate kiss, Albus asked, "How will Hermiones' letters find you?"

"I told her to call Pippin and she will bring them to me and I'll send mine via Pippin as well."

Albus nodded. "We'll go after dinner tonight, okay?"

Minerva nodded. "Thank you my dear."

"My pleasure Darling."

The pair shared a loving kiss before Minerva turned and headed to her office to pack a few things, while Albus finished his letter and had Pippin take the rest to the study at the Manor. He set a charm to route all of his owl mail to the Manor, any that didn't find the Manor would be left at Hogwarts to be collected by Pippin once a week. He was lucky he didn't have much business related stuff over the holidays, and he hoped he wouldn't get called away.

That night at dinner, Minerva and Albus appeared to McGonagall Manor. When they arrived, Pippin made them tea and Minerva flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire and closed her eyes. Albus sat next to her and brought her into his arms.

"Feel better?"

"It's nice to be home," she whispered.

"It is," he whispered back and kissed her crown.

After drinking tea, the pair had a well deserved snogging session on the sofa and then Albus carried Minerva through the corridors of the manor to their bedroom where they made passionate love throughout the whole night.

~0~0~

Over the next few days the pair relaxed and had a wonderful time. One afternoon, Albus took Minerva for a walk around the Manor grounds. When they finally arrived at the bank of the loch a few hours later, a picnic had been set out for the evening and lay together as the sun set beneath the water.

"Today was beautiful, thank you Al."

"My pleasure Tabby."

Hand in hand they walked silently back up to the Manor where they slept peacefully for the whole night.

~0~0~

As good as everything was, it wasn't perfect. Albus had been called away and he just upped and left, not telling Minerva anything. The message he had on his mirror was proof enough that he would be sleeping on the sofa when he got back.

Meanwhile, Minerva had decided to write a letter to Hermione to calm herself down. She gave it to Pippin who took it straight to the girl.

Hermione was in her bedroom reading on her window seat when Pippin appeared holding a letter.

"Little Miss?"

Hermione looked up. "Pippin?"

The elf nodded. "I have something for the Little Miss." He handed over the letter and after being thanked, disappeared.

Hermione smiled at the familiar script on the parchment. Slowly, she broke the elegant seal to reveal the wonderful script of her Professor. Her eyes slowly took in the words before her;

_Little Hermione,_

_ I am sorry for not writing to you earlier as Albus has been keeping me busy. How are you my dear? I do so worry about you. Tell me about your holiday so far, the good and the bad. I shall tell you about mine, although not much has happened. Albus and I are staying at my Manor this summer and have stayed within its grounds since the start of the holiday. He is well, but has left me to my own devices for a few days._

_ I do so hope you are well dear._

_ Take care Sweetheart,_

_ Minerva x_

Smiling, Hermione read the letter over and over, she couldn't believe that her Professor had kept her promise. Hermione dug out a muggle pen and paper and wrote a response. She tried not to get her tears on the letter, but she was sure she had failed. After folding it, placing it in a muggle envelope with Minerva's name on, she called Pippin.

"Yes Little Miss?"

"Could you take this to Minerva please?"

"Mistress?" Hermione nodded and the elf disappeared.

Hermione immersed herself back into the world of Jane Austen as she passed the time waiting for a reply.

At McGonagall Manor, Minerva was curled up in her regular chair in the living room, in front of the blazing fire. A book on transfiguration in her lap.

Pippin popped up in front of her and held out the letter. "From Little Miss."

"Thank you Pippin." Minerva closed her book and took the letter within her hands and gently held it with her fingers. She smiled and ran her fingers over the fine script. Carefully, she opened the envelope and pulled out the muggle paper. Something told her that this wouldn't be the happy letter she was expecting.

_Minerva,_

_ I was so happy to hear from you! I was going to send a letter a few weeks ago but I didn't want to disturb your holiday. I'm okay. Going through each day as they come. My parents have planned to go away for the last three weeks of the summer so I'll be here on my own, healing. I've not really done much. I've done plenty of reading and I've spent a day or two our at the park when my parents have been out. I'm reading Jane Austen at the moment so that should keep me going for the rest of the day. I wish this could have been a longer, happier letter._

_ Take care,_

_ Your little Hermione x_

Minerva noticed the tears that had fallen and smudged some of the words and became worried. Immediately, she stood and headed off the write a reply.

Pippin made Hermione jump when he appeared next to her bed.

"Oh, it's just you, Pippin. You scared me."

"Sorry Little Miss. Here's a letter for you. I have to wait for your letter back."

"Okay, thank you, Pippin."

_My little Hermione,_

_ I'm so glad to hear back from you so quickly! Don't worry, you can never disrupt anything, you can contact me at any time, day or night. Jane Austen is a brilliant author, I have an original print of each of her books._

_ You won't be one your own. When do they leave? Are you on your own now?_

_ Minerva x_

Hermione sat at her desk and made a quick not to Minerva and sent it back with the house-elf.

Minerva took the letter and her eyes flew over it.

_Minerva,_

_ I am on my own for the moment. They are going to leave tomorrow afternoon and are flying out in the evening._

_ Hermione x_

Minerva flipped over the parchment and scribbled quickly onto it. When Pippin disappeared, Minerva grabbed a book and changed into a set of muggle clothes.

Hermione thanked Pippin for the letter and read it.

_Sweetheart, I'm on my way. X_

Hermione smiled and went to the front door and opened it. Minerva was already stood on the porch. Hermione threw herself at the older witch and Minerva held her close.

"Let's head inside."

Hermione nodded and led Minerva to her bedroom. At Minerva's questioning look Hermione said, "I'm not allowed downstairs when they aren't here."

Minerva nodded and sat next to Hermione on her bed. Hermione leaned into Minerva and wrapped an arm around her waist. Minerva moved them back on the bed so that they were sat against the head board and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why are you here Minerva?"

"So you're not alone. I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning and take you to the Manor and you can stay with me."

"And Professor Dumbledore?"

"Albus. Yes, he'll be there in a few days."

Hermione nodded. "What will you tell my parents?"

"I'll think about that later, right now I want to spend time with you."

"Okay." Hermione relaxed into Minerva and the older witch held her tightly.

"So, tell me about the books you've been reading."

For hours Hermione and Minerva spoke about books and what they wanted to do over the next three weeks.

When Minerva heard the lock of the front door turn, she turned to Hermione and whispered, "I have to go now sweetheart, will you be okay 'till morning?"

Hermione nodded and gave her a tight hug. "I'll miss you Minerva."

"I'll miss you too my little Hermione." Minerva placed a kiss to Hermione's forehead and called for Pippin to take her home. "You stay safe for me."

"I promise Minerva."

They had one last hug and smiled widely at each other as Pippin silently took Minerva back to the Manor and left Hermione to curl up under her sheets and read the advanced transfiguration book Minerva had let her borrow for the evening. She eventually fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, Minerva was reading over a letter Albus had sent her.

_My dearest love,_

_ I want to apologise for leaving the way I did. I know I will be staying on the sofa when I get back, but I wanted to tell you how much my heart aches while I am so far away from you, the other half of my soul. I do so love you. I can't go a single hour without thinking about you. I hope to be back with you soon my love._

_ Take care and stay safe. I love you._

_ Al x x x x_

Minerva smiled and clutched the letter to her chest. Her heart fluttered. It was a rare thing for Albus to send her love letters and she did so love it when he did. With a smile on her face, and her head slightly light, she headed to bed for a few hours.

~0~0~

The next morning Hermione awoke and packed everything she could into her school trunk, she wanted to ask Minerva is she could get Pippin to take her books to the Manor. She watched the clock and when 10am came about, she was struggling to keep herself from bouncing. A knock at the door brought her from her thoughts and she shot from the kitchen where her parents were eating, to the door. She opened it and smiled widely at Minerva, who was standing on the porch in a muggle summer dress. She was going to invite her in, but caught herself and called for her parents.

"Sir, ma'am, there's someone at the door!"

Jean and John Granger all but stormed to the do. "Who the Devil are you?"

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Hermione teacher. I was hoping to speak to you all?"

Jean nodded and Hermione let Minerva in.

"Would you like some tea, Professor?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and went to the kitchen, leaving Minerva along with her parents.

"What can we do for you?" Jean was more polite than John.

"As you know Hermione has just finished her first year at Hogwarts." She waited for their nodes before continuing. "Her grades are the best we have seen for fifty years and as deputy headmistress, I would like to offer your daughter advanced one-to-one lessons throughout the majority of the summer holidays."

"Really?" Hermione asked after placing down the drinks.

"Yes. The other Professors have agreed to it."

"When will they start?"

"You can pack and come with me now if your parents will let you."

"Sir, Ma'am, can I?"

"You can."

"I'll go pack." Hermione ran from the room and to her bedroom."

"Thank you for allowing her to do this."

"It gets her out of our way, the little brat."

Minerva cringed internally, but stayed professional. "She'll be home for the first two weeks of the summer, then myself or another member of staff with come and pick her up. Now, if you could just sign these papers to give your permission."

Both did so. Minerva thanked them and asked if she could go and help Hermione pack. They directed her to the bedroom and Minerva set off up the stairs.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hi!" Hermione threw herself into Minerva's arms. "What did they say?"

"They signed the papers, you can do it."

Hermione smiled widely. "Wow. Thank you."

"You're welcome my dear. Now, are you all done?"

"Just need to sort out what to do with my books."

"Well, I could shrink them all and put them in you trunk, or I could call Pippin to send all of them to the Manor."

"Call Pippin."

"Okay. Pippin!"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Can you send all of Hermione's books to the Manor please?"

"Of course." She clicked her fingers and all 300 books disappeared. "Is there any more?"

"No, the rest are in my Gringotts vault."

Minerva smiled. "How did you do that?"

"I contacted them one weekend when my parents were away and explained what I wanted to do but that I couldn't get them to Gringotts and a goblin can here, took my key and books and came back with my key and statement. Do they do that often?"

"Yes. I use the system quite often."

Hermione smiled and hugged Minerva. "Everything is in my trunk. I'm ready to go now."

"Come on then, sweetheart." Minerva shrank Hermione's trunk and placed it in her pocket and headed down stairs.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm going now. I'll see you next year."

"You behave Miss. Don't forget to thank them." That was their goodbye.

Hermione nodded and followed Minerva out of the door. When the house was out of view, Hermione grabbed Minerva's hand and let a tear or two fall. Minerva noticed and pulled her close, apperating them away when they were safe.

The pair appeared outside a pair of large gates and Hermione smiled at the grandness of them. Minerva waved her hand and they opened to let them through before closing and locking behind them. Hermione's eyes moved quickly as they walked down the gravel path way. Gardens of flowers, trees and herbs flanked either side of the fashionable way.

"I take it you like it."

"I do. You did this?"

"Me and Albus work on it over the holidays and it keep Pippin busy while we're at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded and squeezed Minerva's hand as she saw a sad gleam in her eye. When they reached the Manor, Hermione giggled.

"What?"

"It really is a Manor."

"It is. What did you expect?"

"A very large house, not a castle!"

"You approve?"

"I like the outside, but I wouldn't want to be out here when the clouds drop their load."

Minerva chuckled and opened the oak doors. "Do you want a tour?"

"No, if you could show me to my room to unpack, I'd like to discover things on my own. Is that okay?"

"It is. However, I'll tag along in my feline form to make sure that you don't go any where they would harm you."

"You have dangerous rooms?"

"My father had a thing for the Dark Arts. I can't get rid of anything as it is connected to my bloodline."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

For hours Hermione walked through the many halls of McGonagall Manor with the feline Minerva at her side. It was a nice place and once Minerva had found the way back to the living room, she sat on the sofa and Minerva transfigured back and sat next to the girl.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I am now I'm here. How about you?"

"I will be."

Hermione nodded and curled into Minerva's side hoping to make her smile a little. By the time the evening had rolled around both 'girls' were feeling a little lighter. Days of quietness passed in the garden and library for the two. Hermione was enjoying her time and Minerva had started teaching her, her second year course giving them both something to do. A week into Hermione's stay, Minerva received a letter from her husband. She took it from Pippin and sat on the sofa. Hermione was sat in a chair opposite her with her nose in an advanced transfiguration book. Minerva slowly slipped her finger under the wax seal and her eyes slowly ran over the words.

_My dearest Minerva,_

_ I am so sorry to be writing you this letter. My mission has taken a turn for the worst, I'm afraid that I will not be back until the new school year has already started. I am fine so there is no need for you to worry about me and look after yourself._

_ Stay safe,_

_ Your Albus x x x_

When Minerva had finished reading the letter, tears trickled down her cheeks. She held the letter tight in her hands and cried. Hermione looked up and was at a lose as to what to do for a moment. She stood and sat next to Minerva and pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. After half an hour, Minerva managed to calm herself down and sit up properly.

"I'm sorry Hermione," she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thank you, but I'm okay my dear."

"Okay." Hermione grabbed Minerva's hand and held it tight.

Minerva squeezed a little and gazed into the blazing fire, the words of Albus' letter running through her mind. 'I'm fine', 'won't be back until school has started' Minerva tried to stop her mind, but couldn't.

"Excuse me dear, I'm going to go and lie down."

Hermione nodded and let her go, following her movements with worried eyes. She sighed and turned to face the fire, thinking of ways to pass the few hours until dinner.

Minerva went to her bedroom and changed from her clothes to one of Albus' night shirts. It held his smell as did his pillow which she held tightly to her as she lay in bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Images of Albus hurt flashed behind her eyes as Minerva tossed and turned. She shot up when a particularly nasty image made itself known. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down enough to lie back down, tears falling down her cheeks again as she sobbed into her pillow.

Hermione tried to wake Minerva for dinner when Pippin couldn't and Hermione too failed, so she let her be. Over the coming weeks Minerva became a shell of her usual vibrant self after receiving nothing from Albus after every letter she sent to him. Hermione would hold Minerva on her bad days, and on her good ones, Minerva would teach Hermione and would smile a little when Hermione perfected a spell or essay. Both 'women' were relieved when the start of the school year came around.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the delay on this guys. My muse has decided to take a holiday, but happens to be back now. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the delay and I have the next one ready and waiting to be posted. I seem to be losing the motivation to write this though, so any motivation any one can provide would be most appreciated.**_

**_This chapter has a WARNING of M RATED content!_**

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and fav'ed this fic. It makes me feel a little better about it.  
>Enjoy!<br>**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: Second Year<span>

When Minerva and Hermione arrived at the castle the day before the other students were due to arrive, they were both pleasantly surprised to be met by both Albus and Severus in the entrance hall.

"Albus? Are you really here?" after seeing his nod Minerva ran the short distance to him and threw her arms around his neck. Tears of happiness falling quickly down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry love. I'm here. I'm here." Albus brushed his lips against hers softly and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again Albus. Please."

"I will try my best love."

"That isn't good enough!"

"But you know that I cannot promise that."

Minerva nodded her head and leaned back into her husband.

Meanwhile Hermione and Severus were stood off to the side watching the pair together in silence, until Severus broke the silence and started a conversation on recent book they had both read over the summer. Minerva didn't want to break them up but had no choice.

"Hermione, come along, we need to get you settled."

Hermione nodded and turned to Severus. "See you later, Professor."

"That you will."

Smiling, Hermione bounced over to Minerva and walked with her and Albus to their chambers where she would spend the night.

"Once you've unpacked you can go to the library if you would like."

"Can I go to the dungeon and help Professor Snape out?"

"I'll speak to him, but it shouldn't be any trouble."

"Okay, thank you Minerva."

"It's okay my dear, now go and unpack."

Hermione nodded and did as she was told.

Albus had watched the whole exchange and smiled. He pulled his wife in for a hug and rubbed her back.

"You seem comfortable with her."

"Of course, she spent the last three weeks with me at the Manor."

"Why?"

"Her parents were leaving her on her own for the rest of the summer while they went on their yearly travels."

Albus nodded in understanding. "Is she okay?"

"She is."

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright."

"I'm glad to hear." Albus sat them on the sofa and Minerva curled up into his side, her lids already weary and heavy. "Now, tell me what you and our Hermione did while I was away."

"Not a lot Headmaster." Hermione said from the doorway of 'her' room.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you worded you last letter really upset Minerva. I spent a lot of the last two weeks trying to make her feel happy while trying to get her to eat and sleep."

"Is that true, Minerva?" She nodded. "Oh Min," he sighed.

"I'm sorry Albus," she whispered, a single lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Hermione, would you mind going down to Severus? Tell him I sent you."

"Okay." Hermione kissed Minerva's cheek before heading out.

When the door closed behind Hermione, Albus picked Minerva up and took her to their bedroom. He lay her on the bed and then lay with her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed a hand on her waist and rested his head on his other hand.

"Talk to me Minerva."

"I'm fine now you're here."

"What made you so upset, what did I do?"

Minerva closed her eyes, not wanting to think back to the letter, but having no choice in the matter. " 'I'm so sorry to be writing you this letter', 'taken a turn for the worse', 'I am fine' and 'I do so love you'. Do you know what sort of state my mind was in when I sent letters to you and I got nothing back? I was so scared Albus." Minerva let the tears she had been holding back fall full force and Albus brought her securely into his arms.

"I'm so sorry my love. So, so sorry. I don't know how to make what you're feeling go away. I wish I could promise that I will never leave your side, but I don't want to break a promise that I make to you. Albus peppered her face with kisses. "Tell me how I can help Min, please," he pleaded.

"Make love to me Albus. Prove to me that you're really okay and still here with me."

Albus smiled and lowered himself so that he could bring Minerva into a heated kiss. Their tongues duelled for dominance and Minerva moaned in peasure. Albus slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his fingers lightly across her side, back and stomach, making her arch her back. Minerva wanted to feel Albus' skin against her own, so she pulled his own shirt from his trousers and pressed her hands against his chest. She broke away for a moment and found the magic clasp with her teeth that undid all of Albus' shirt buttons. She smiled and pressed kisses along his chest and neck until she finally reached his mouth, when she brought his head down to hers and kissed him with all the built up passion, love, lust and relief that she had in her body. Albus kissed her back with equal favour making them both groan. Minerva slipped off Albus' shirt and lifted her arms allowing Albus to rid her of her top. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against his chest. He groaned at the feeling of her lace clad breasts against his bare chest. Their hands continued to wander until they ended with their hands on lower halves. Albus ran a hand up Minerva's leg and her skirt slid up with the movement. He gently caressed her outer and inner thigh until he reached Minerva's lace panties. He stroked her through them and she shouted his name in surprise and pleasure. With a little struggling, Minerva managed to semi-free Albus' pulsing erection and held it in her hand just as he pushed a single finger into her, causing him to jolt and for the two to moan out load together. They continued to tease each other like this until Minerva could take it no more.

"Albus, please, stop, I need you inside me," she panted.

Albus smirked and pressed a kiss to her lips. "As you wish."

And with a flick of his hand they were both naked and skin to skin. They moaned on contact and Minerva pressed herself tight against him. With their lips locked and tongues duelling, Albus turned them so that Minerva was on her back and he was snug between her legs. Minerva wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him fully on top of her.

"Make love to me Albus," she rasped.

Alb us couldn't hold his desire back any more and slowly slid home after three weeks of being away. Both groaned loudly at the feeling and Albus stilled for a moment, both enjoying the full feeling before moving. He started of slowly and lovingly, but on Minerva's wish, he pounded into her, making her scream and him moan. They kept up the fast pace until both came undone. Albus collapsed to the side and pulled Minerva to his side, and held her tightly. Minerva sighed contently and laid a kiss on his chest before resting her head over his heart and closing her eyes. Albus pressed a kiss to her crown and ran his fingers through her now lose raven locks.

"Was that an acceptable apology?"

"The best." Minerva yawned. "But now I'm so tired."

Albus chuckled and pulled the blanket over them. "Sleep for an hour Tabby. I'll wake you up."

"Okay. I love you, Albus."

"I love you too, Minerva."

While Minerva slept, Albus took the time to take in the changes to his wives body. Minerva had always been thin and always had to watch her eating so she wouldn't become anorexic again. She was always on the bored and Albus hated it. As he finished his visual check of his wife, he noted that she had dropped below the border and it brought tears to his eyes. It took so much work the last time to get her back to 'normal'. Now she had gotten into the habit of missing meals or not eating at all, she would stay in it until she was dragged out of it and Albus knew that the stress of the next school years would drag her down further. Sighing, Albus woke Minerva so that they could shower and meet the new defence against the dark arts professor.

~0~0~

Fifteen minutes later, Minerva and Albus were exchanging wary looks with each other as the only applicant and therefore new defence against the dark arts professor boasted about himself and the things that 'he' had done. Finally, after signing all of the relevant papers, Albus allowed Filch to show Gilderoy Lockhart to his rooms while he brought his wife into his arms.

"I can't believe we have _actually_ taken him on, Albus."

"I had no choice Min, you know the rule just as well as I."

"I do, and I don't want the Ministry sticking their nose in."

"Indeed."

"But Albus, I very much doubt he's done any of those things. He's rude and self centred and I have no doubts that he's using being a professor here for publicity and not because he wants to help the children."

"I have to agree with you on that, Min."

Minerva nodded and against Albus' chest and closed her eyes, tired. "What have you got planned for tonight, Al?"

"Just paperwork. Yourself?"

"Same. I was going to ask Hermione if she wanted to help, so that we could sit together in the study or living room."

"Okay, but once Hermione is in bed, we need to talk."

Minerva nodded and closed her eyes again, knowing what said conversation was going to be about.

~0~0~

That night after paperwork had been finished and Hermione had spoken about her day with Professor Snape and her plans for the next day, Hermione gave both Professors a hug and bourse over to her room to sleep, leaving Albus and Minerva alone in the living room. Albus brought Minerva into his lap and held her close so that she couldn't escape as he knew she wanted to.

"Minerva, love, did you eat in the time I was away?"

"Not much, my mind was so busy, most days I stayed in bed."

Albus nodded. "I want Poppy to come and check you over. I noticed earlier that you've slipped below the weight line again."

Minerva sighed and rested completely against her husband as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't want that battle again, Al. It was hard enough the last time."

"Don't worry, Hermione and myself will be by your side the whole time."

Minerva looked panicked. "I don't want her to know, Albus."

"She's an intelligent girl Min, do you want her to figure it out on her own? She probably already suspects something is wrong."

Minerva sighed in defeat. "Can we at least wait to see Poppy tomorrow please?"

"Okay, but we tell her _before_ the feast, okay?"

Minerva nodded.

~0~0~

The next morning after having been to see Poppy, Minerva and Albus went down to Severus' office to speak to Hermione.

"Minerva, Headmaster, what can we do for you?"

"We'd like a moment with Hermione please, Severus."

Severus nodded and went to his lab, leaving the three to talk.

"Yes?"

"Kitten, as you know, I didn't cope too well while Albus was away." Hermione nodded. "Well I –" Minerva looked at Albus to continue.

"Minerva had a few weight problem when she was a student and when she doesn't eat regular meals, she becomes anorexic."

"Really?"

Minerva nodded, as did Albus.

"You and I, Hermione, need to help Minerva back to health by making sure that she doesn't miss a meal and stresses as little as possible."

"Okay. Um – can I sleep in your guest room this year, please?"

"Of course, Kitten." Minerva opened her arms and Hermione walked into them, hugging Minerva tight.

"Please get better, Mom," Hermione whispered in her ear.

"I promise my darling," Minerva whisper back before placing a kiss to her crown and taking a step back. "Now, come back to our rooms two hours before the feast to get ready, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione hugged both Professors before bouncing off to find Severus.

"She took that well," Albus said with a smile."

"Perhaps on the outside," Minerva whispered before linking her arm with Albus' and the pair turned and went for a stroll around the grounds together.

~0~0~

The first few weeks flew by for the whole of Hogwarts pretty much without a hitch. Lockhart's lessons were _dreadful _and Hermione complained about them on a regular basis to both Minerva and Professor Snape. Severus hated the way that Hermione seemed disappointed with not using new magic, so allowed her to go to his office and practice with him. Both enjoyed the hour or so together after dinner. One day, Hermione decided that she wasn't feeling too well and skipped dinner. She took the long way through the corridors and stairways to the rooms that she shared with Albus and Minerva. On her way, she came upon a flooded corridor. Carefully, she picked her way across it so she didn't get her feet wet. She cursed under her breath as she stepped into an especially deep puddle in front of a wall. Sighing, she looked up to the heavens, but instead of seeing the beams of the ceiling, she caught glimpses of something red on the wall. Ignoring the fact that her feet were getting wetter, she walked backwards until she could see pretty much the whole wall.

_'The Chamber of Secrets is open. Enemies of the heir beware.'_

Hermione slowly lowered her eyes until they stopped at the seemingly dead Mrs. Norris. The cat was hanging upside down from her tail on a candle bracket. The seriousness of what she had just seen and the message that the wall in front of her bore. She gasped and took another step back, her eyes unmoving. A few moments later, the hall started to fill up with the students coming from the Great Hall, having just finished dinner. Soon enough she was surrounded by staff and students and she wanted to turn and run away.

"Enemies of the air beware. You'll be next Mudbloods." Came from a boy with platinum blood hair, stood at the front of the crowd to her right.

She felt Minerva and Albus (as she now called him) come up behind her and saw Filtch come at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You! You killed my cat! I'll have you!" he shouted as he walked up to her as quick as his crooked legs could carry him and grabbed the front of her robes as if he was going to hit her.

"Argus!" Albus called and Filtch dropped his hand and looked up to Dumbledore. "She is not dead, Argus. She is simply petrified."

"Pity I wasn't here, I know the _exact_ counter-curse that would have saved her." Lockhart cut Albus off as he arrived and looked at the cat.

Albus carried on as if Lockhart had not spoken. "If I am correct in saying that Madame Sprout has just potted a new bunch of mandrakes." She nodded. "The potion to revive her will be made once the mandrakes are fully grown."

Filtch just nodded and glared at Hermione before slinking off, murmuring under his breath. Hermione watched silently as Albus and Minerva dismissed everyone before turning to Hermione.

"Come with us," Albus commanded gently.

Hermione nodded and followed Albus, Minerva and Professor Snape to Minerva's office as it was closer than Albus'. The rest of the staff quickly dispersed, most knowing what the message meant.

Meanwhile Hermione, Minerva, Albus and Severus were sat together around the blazing fire. The adults were sharing knowing looks and Hermione felt left out.

"What did the message mean? What's the Chamber of Secrets?"

Minerva answered, knowing that neither male would. "The Chamber of Secrets is told to be a chamber deep within the school that Salazar Slytherin built, and the message you found earlier, is referring to it being opened."

"But who's opened it, and what's inside?"

"Only the heir to Slytherin is said to be able to open the chamber. What's inside? Well, legend says that it is something that only the heir can control, a monster of some form."

Hermione nodded, but didn't like the worried look that each adult held in their eyes. "It's been opened before, hasn't it?" All she got were nods as answers.

A while later, everyone had drank a cup of tea and were saying their goodnights, staring with Hermione who gave every body a hug (yes, even Severus), whispered 'goodnight' and used the linking door to go to her room for the night. Severus went next with a nod and quiet 'good evening', leaving Minerva and Albus alone. Silently, the pair walked through the linking door and went through their nightly routine before checking on Hermione and then going to bed. Albus climbed under the sheets first and Minerva quickly joined him, immediately curling up to his side for comfort.

"I hope it hasn't happened, Al, I really do."

"As do I, Min. Hogwarts will not be safe if it has."

"We'll have to make sure that Hermione is always watched. I can't lose the only child we have." Tears started to slowly run down her cheeks and dampen Albus' nightshirt.

He tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead. "We won't lose her. I'll do everything in my power to make sure she isn't killed."

Minerva nodded her acknowledgement. "I love you, Albus."

"I love you too, Minerva."

After a loving goodnight kiss, the pair closed their eyes, neither loosening their grip on the other.

Throughout the coming weeks, Minerva and Albus stayed as close as they could. Minerva worried and Albus reassured her. Bother were keeping a very close eye on Hermione, she was sticking to the rules that Minerva and Albus had set for her to follow, but there had been a few close calls.

The first quidditch match of the year came on the last day of November due to protests and concerns from teachers and parents whom had been told of the happenings at the school by their children. Everything was going well until Harry Potter got himself a rogue bludger. Minerva openly grabbed Albus' hand and put her free one over her mouth as she watched anxiously as the boy swerved and dived, trying to avoid the ball and catch the snitch. The excitement that bubbled up in Minerva was quickly squashed by the bludger ramming into Harry's arm and breaking it, causing his to fall off his broom. Minerva jumped up and all but ran to Harry's side to make sure he was okay. She heard that Gryffindor had won, but she was more concerned by the reason why Lockhart has his wand out and pointed at Harry's arm. She arrived just as Lockhart cast the spell, and not the right one. She watched Harry's arm go limp and she quickly walked the rest of the way until she was right next to Harry.

"Gilderoy, what have you done?" her voice was stern and left no room for argument.

"Fixed Mr. Potter's arm."

"Fixed it! There aren't any bones left!"

"Precisely."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Mr. Weasley, could you please take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfrey can grow his bones back." It was an order, not a request. Once all the students were finally out of ear shot, she turned to Lockhart. "Gilderoy Professors _do not_ heal students unless it is a life or death situation. I'm sure the Headmaster and myself mentioned that to you."

"You did, but _I_ felt that I could deal with it and didn't see why Poppy should have to have such a petty injury to deal with."

"You were _wrong_ Lockhart." Minerva turned on her heels and stormed off, working off her frustration and worry.

Albus spotted her from one of the ground floor windows and quickly went out to her.

"Are you okay, Professor?"

"That man _should not_ be working here, Headmaster. He could seriously harm a student."

"I'm keeping a very close eye on him now. If he steps out of line I _will_ call him up on it. You reached him before me today."

Minerva nodded. "Bloody dunderhead," she whispered under her breath causing Albus to chuckled. She smiled a little before linking her arm in his, and making their way quickly to the draughty old castle.

~0~0~

Just a few days after the disaster of a quidditch match, Colin Creevey was found petrified on the third floor corridor, his camera in his hands as usual. Minerva and Albus were curled up in the living room when the patronus of Filius Flitwick appeared and told them of the incident. Minerva lost all her colour.

"You go Min. I'll wait until Severus gets here to sit with Hermione."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go. I'll be there shortly."

Ten minutes later, Minerva and Poppy were joined in the hospital wing by Albus, who was starting to look his age these past months.

"Do you think it's true Albus?"

"I do Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Unless the monster is found, the school will have to be closed."

Minerva blinked back tears and nodded in understanding. Once they were happy that Mr. Creevey would be safe where he was, Albus walked a shaking Minerva quickly through the school corridors.

"Minerva, Albus, is it true?"

Albus nodded softly. "I want you to speak to Slytherins portrait. Say a Pureblood student of the name of McGonagall has been petrified and we need to know where the chamber is and also what the monster is, so that we can stop other Purebloods being petrified or killed."

Severus nodded. "I will do so immediately from my quarters."

"Thank you."

Severus nodded and left through the floo. Both Minerva and Albus checked on Hermione before retiring to their room. After slipping beneath the sheets, Minerva curled up to Albus' side, but did not try and find sleep, her mind too busy to allow her to do so.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"A way that the children could be taught to defend themselves if need be."

"And what have you come up with?"

"A duelling club led by Severus at least twice a week."

"That sounds like a promising idea, we would have to speak to Severus of course, and allow him someone to run the club with."

Minerva nodded. "I'll speak to him tomorrow."

"Okay my love. Now, think you'll be able to get some sleep now?"

"I'll try." She kissed him lightly. "I love you Al."

"I love you too, Min."

Smiling, they both sighed and let sleep take them for a few hours.

Minerva spent the next morning with Severus organising the duel club that she and Albus had agreed on the previous evening. By dinner everything had been sorted out and the club was to start. Albus announced it and got everyone to sign up for it. Minerva felt so better knowing that her students would be able to protect themselves if need be.

~0~0~

Christmas came and went and the New Year was started off with the petrifying of the Gryffindor ghost, Headless Nick and Neville Longbottom. Minerva was getting increasingly worried for the students of Hogwarts, and not just the Muggle borns, but the Purebloods too, seeing how they too, were now being targeted. She wasn't sleeping or eating despite Albus and Hermione continually trying to get her to do so.

Hermione wanted to help her 'mother' so she spent a couple of days in the Gryffindor common room listening to people's conversations, but specifically, Harry Potters. Hermione had quickly found that trouble usually found Potter and to find trouble, all you had to do was find Potter and you'd find the trouble maker. It took just two nights for Hermione to figure out what was probably the cause of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. She went to Albus to report to him and hoped that he wasn't with Minerva as she didn't want to add to the worry that she was already carrying.

Hermione slowly walked through the halls of the castle, keeping to the shadows knowing that if either Minerva Albus found out that she was walking the halls on her own and at night, she would be told off like never before and the thought made her steps falter.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped. "Professor Snape."

"What are you doing in the corridors past early curfew?"

"I'm going to go and see Professor Dumbledore."

Severus nodded. "I'll escort you."

"Okay."

The pair walked side by side quickly through the corridors until they reached the Headmasters office.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Of course, and remember what Professor McGonagall has said."

"I will."

Severus nodded and left, leaving Hermione outside Albus' office. She knocked lightly and entered when she heard Albus' sharp 'enter'.

"Hello Professor."

"Hermione dear, what can I do for you at this hour?"

"Is Mom here?"

"No, she's already asleep."

"Okay." Hermione went and stood to the side of Albus who turned to face her. "Um, I think I know how the Chamber is being open."

"How Kitten?"

"There's this diary that a couple of Gryffindors found with the name of Tom Riddle on the back. I heard them say that it doesn't have any writing in it until you write and then it answers back, like a conversation and that it pulls you in to show you it's memories."

"Do you know who the students are?"

"I know about Potter and Ronald Weasley, and I know there's a girl writing in it too, but I don't know who. I think it might be the girl opening the chamber because we'd realise if Potter went missing for any length of time." She said his name with a sort of hatred.

"Thank you for telling me, Hermione. Do you think you could get you hands on it?"

"I can try. But I wouldn't hold you're breath."

"Okay Kitten." Albus turned back to his desk.

"Can I stay with Mom 'till the morning please so I don't have to go through the corridors, please." Albus nodded and Hermione pecked his cheek before going through to his chambers where she knew her mother would be.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Kitten. What can I do for you?"

"I came to speak to Albus. He said I could stay here for the night."

Minerva nodded and opened her arms. Hermione went and sat next to Minerva and relaxed into her arms. For the next few hours Minerva and Hermione spoke about school and books and generally relaxed with each other until neither could stay awake any longer and they each went to bed.

~0~0~

Hermione kept trying to get the diary from her fellow Gryffindors but after weeks of trying, she finally admitted defeat and told Albus so. Shortly after this, the Ministry decided that they would take away the person who was last accused of opening the chamber fifty years ago, Rubeus Hagrid. Albus was the one to take the Ministry officials to Hagrid's hut and inform him of what had been decided. The Headmaster didn't want to send Hagrid away and he despised the way that the Ministry were sticking their noses in with the school business.

That evening, Albus and Minerva were sat together in the living room, enjoying the peace and quiet that was so very rare during school time. Eventually, Minerva broke the silence.

"Albus, I heard some of my cubs talking about seeing Hagrid being escorted off the school grounds this morning. Is that true?"

Sadly, Albus nodded. "There was nothing I could do to prevent the Ministry from taking Hagrid. He was, after all, the one who was accused of opening the chamber while he was here at the school."

"I know that Albus, but we both know that it wasn't Hagrid. And he's been here for the last 50 years, why would he open the chamber now, when he could have opened it all those years ago?"

"I don't know my dear, but the Ministry just want to brush this under the carpet. You know that."

"I do. And, Albus, why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for him. He's one of my cubs!"

"Minerva, calm down love. He'll be fine and back before the year is out."

"But what happens if they decide to send you away too? What will I do then?"

"If or when that happens, you will carry on as normal and protect every single one of the students under our care, okay?"

Minerva nodded and sighed, leaning against her husband, she closed her eyes, resigned to the fact that she probably would lose her husband before the month was out.

And she was correct. Just one week after Hagrid was taken from the school; Albus was ordered to leave and did so as the entire council had signed the petition to have him removed as Headmaster. Minerva immediately stepped in and did as Albus had asked her to that night together and did everything in her power to protect the students. But her strength was quickly leaving her. She wasn't sleeping and if she did, it was for a couple of hours in the early hours of the morning. She was getting stressed and tired and as more people were petrified her stress and worried continued to increase at a dangerously quick pace. She came to the end of her tether just a week before the end of the year when she received a note from Hermione, that wasn't unusual as notes between Hermione and her 'Mom' went exchange at least half a dozen times every day, but it was the content of the note that was unusual and tore the last threads of Minerva's sanity apart.

_Minerva,_

_ I did some research on the Chamber of Secret and what sort of monster could be responsible for the petrifactions. I found it. It's a basilisk and it's using the school plumbing to get around._

_ Hermione x_

Once Minerva had quickly read the note, she understood immediately and mentally kicked herself for not working it out herself. She went to move out back into the castle corridors, when she noticed a piece of parchment with red writing on.

_Hermione Granger has been taken into the Chamber and will forever reside there._

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Here you are guys! A chapter that is actually on time lol! I'm working on the next and hope to have it up soon. Thanks to all the reviews as they really are keeping me writing this. Also thanks for all the alerts and favs :-)_**

**_I'm sorry for the length of this chapter._**

**_I hope you enjoy this guys!_**

**_Paige xx_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Second Year Part 2<span>

Minerva let just one tear fall down her cheek before snatching up both letters that she had received and called all members of staff to the staff common room and sent all children back to their common rooms for the rest of the day. Little did she know that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were following her under the invisibility cloak.

"Minerva what is it?"

"What's happened?

"Who's been killed?"

They were just a few of the questions that were fired at Minerva when she entered the room, leaving the door slightly open.

"It has happened. A child has been taken into the chamber itself and I do believe that another child is being controlled and is behind the attacks and the opening of the chamber."

"Who?"

"Hermione Granger is the one who has been taken, and from research that she did, we now know that the monster is a basilisk."

"And the other child?"

"Ginny Weasley." The members of staff nodded as a whole. "The castle is no longer safe, unless the monster can be killed, the students will be going home tomorrow." She turned on her heel and left she walked the corridors of the draughty castle for hours. She eventually found herself on the third floor corridor, outside of what is now called, Moaning Murtle's Bathroom. Sighing, she entered and found four students and Lockhart lay on the floor while the sorting hat, Fawkes and the Gryffindor sword were at their side. She waved her wand and sent her patronus to the staff room and checked each student over. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was injured and she could see Fawkes was now stood next to her, he had already gotten rid of the poison but couldn't seem to heal her fully. She was so relieved when the other professors arrived with Madame Pomfrey. All five people were levitated to the hospital wing where they were given potions and awoken. Harry and Ronald told their story to the staff still there while Lockhart starred ahead, seemingly seeing nothing. And Hermione, she was still asleep, Minerva at her side.

It was the next morning when Hermione woke up, her head aching.

"Mom," she whispered.

"Hermione. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Thank Merlin." Minerva smiled and gently pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Did it really happen?"

"It did," Minerva whispered. "Everyone was revived last night and Albus will be back by tonight with Hagrid."

Hermione nodded. "Good. Can I come home now?"

"I'll just get Poppy to check you over one more time, okay?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, her energy already leaving her. Poppy quickly came over and waved her wand. She confirmed that Hermione was indeed back to full health and was happy to let her go as long as she rested and didn't do too much. Hermione agreed to the terms and was happy to be out of there. Minerva walked her to their rooms where they stayed until Albus arrived home and escorted them both to the Great Hall for the end of year feast where it was announced that the school was once more safe and those that had been petrified where now back to their normal selves. For the second year in a row, Albus added points to Gryffindor, meaning that they won the House Cup once more.

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this posted. I've just started work and I'm in my last year of college, so I'm struggling to find time to write. I hope to have the next one up as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs, they are what keeps me motivated! I hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter Seven: Second year Summer

Albus, Minerva and Hermione, were all glad to have finished the school year. Hermione was glad that she wouldn't be watching over her shoulder every five minutes. Minerva was happy that the stress of the past year would be forgotten for eight weeks. Albus was glad that he could now show his love for Minerva. However, all three of the 'family' were worried that Hermione would have to go back to her parents for the summer, so, the first thing they did when they arrived at McGonagall Manor, was make an appointment to see a member of the Young Witches and Wizards Caring Service, to see if they could adopt Hermione as her parents neglected her. The appointment was made for the very next day and Hermione sent a letter to her parents stating that she had to stay at school for a couple of days for an exam. They hadn't complained, but ever since Hermione was told of the appointment at the Ministry, she had been quite and her nerves and fears about her parents and what they would do to her when they found out that not only had she lies to them, but that she wanted to be taken away from them, where making her shake. Minerva and Albus were worried about her, but they didn't know how to approach her to find out what was wrong and how they could help her. That was, until the night before the appointment when Hermione found them in the living room curled up together at about midnight.

"Minerva," she whispered.

"Hermione." Minerva was shocked but happy to see the girl. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk, please?"

"Of course we can. Do you want Albus to stay?"

Hermione shook her head and Albus nodded and stood.

"I'll see you in bed, love." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at Hermione as he left for the bedroom.

Minerva patted the seat next to her and Hermione sat down.

"What do you want to talk about Kitten?"

"Tomorrow." She took a breath. "What's going to happen when my parents find out that I lied to them and that I want to leave them and live with you and Albus?"

"I'm not sure, but they won't be able to touch you, okay? I won't let them."

"Will you be with me for the whole time?"

Minerva nodded. "I will be. Now, it'll just be me adopting you okay?"

"Why?"

"Albus and I don't have a public marriage, so only I can openly adopt you, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Can I have a hug, please?"

"Oh, dear, you don't ever have to ask." Minerva opened her arms and Hermione curled into her side. Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, keeping her calm and reassuring her. Hermione felt safe in Minerva's arms and she welcomed the motherly feeling. Sighing, she relaxed completely and finally managed to slip into sleep. Minerva stayed where she was for a few minutes, making sure Hermione was fast asleep before standing with Hermione in her arms and taking her to her bedroom. After tucking her in and pressing a light kiss to her forehead, she went to her own bedroom where Albus was already in bed waiting for her.

"Minerva, are you okay?" Albus asked as is wife got undressed.

"I'm fine Al. A little worried about tomorrow, but that's to be expected."

"And Hermione?"

"Very worried. I'm worried about her more than tomorrow though."

"I'm worried about her too love."

"Really?"

Albus nodded and pulled Minerva into his arms and held her tight. "How are you wishing to sleep tonight?"

Minerva turned on her side and pulled Albus to lay behind her, her back pressed against his chest.

"Ah, Min, you know how laying like this effects me."

"That I do." She wiggled her bum a little against Albus' hardening member and smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out the entire night.

"You're torture woman!" he groaned and pulled her tighter.

Minerva just laughed and closed her eyes, wanting to be fully rested for the following day.

~0~0~

The next morning Minerva and Albus were up at the brink of dawn, both worried about the outcome of the days appointment at the Ministry. Albus could tell that Minerva was worried and stressed as she wasn't talking and was going through her morning routine automatically. Albus stopped her before she got into the shower and pulled her close to him.

"Calm down, love."

"I can't. Hermione's whole life depends on this and me being a convincing, loving mother figure and I'm worried that I won't be able to do that."

"Just be yourself. Leave Professor McGonagall at home and be who you have been here at the Manor with Hermione."

Minerva nodded. "Okay," she whispered and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Albus lovingly.

Albus wrapped his arms tightly around Minerva's waist and pulled her as close as possible to him. She moaned when she felt Albus' erection pressing against her lower stomach. Smiling, they stripped each other of their clothing and stepped into the shower together, the hot water already streaming quickly from the shower. They continued to kiss and caress each other in the places where they knew they would get reactions as the water fell around them.

In the room across from the master room, Hermione was still curled up under her blanket in a ball, with her teddy bear crushed to her chest. Tears were falling down her eyes and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hide her tears, yet she didn't want Minerva and Albus to see her like this. She sniffed and got her breathing under control and tried to move, but when she did, her feet met the cold floor and tears came to her eyes once more, so she curled back up under the sheets with her teddy and closed her eyes tight against the world, and delved into the world of her own which she had created when she was living with her birth parents.

Minerva and Albus had been sat down for breakfast waiting for Hermione to come down from her room, and when half an hour past and they hadn't heard a peep from her, Minerva decided to go and check on her. She knocked lightly on the door an quietly opened the door when she received no answer.

"Hermione?" There was a sniffle from under the bed sheets, she Minerva walked a little closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Minerva," it was a broken whisper coming from the sheets.

"It's me sweetheart," Minerva was talking just as quietly, hoping it would make Hermione feel a little better.

"Can I have a hug?"

"Well, are you going to come from under the sheets?"

"No!"

"Okay, well, then you're going to have to move over so I can join you under the sheets."

Hermione nodded and Minerva kicked off her slippers and shrugged off her outer robe so that she could slip under the blanket and hold the girl that she saw as a daughter.

Once Minerva was under the sheets, Hermione turned over and buried herself in Minerva's chest and let her tears flow once more.

"Shh, it's okay darling, I'm here. It's okay. Shh." Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and gently rubbed her back, soothing her. Once she had gotten herself under control, Minerva asked, "What's wrong, Kitten?"

"I keep getting flashbacks. I can't do this, Minerva. I can't."

"It's okay, chick. It's okay. But, we have to do this if we're going to get you to come and live with us all time, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Please don't leave me alone," she whispered.

"I promise sweetheart, I promise." She pressed a kiss to her forehead before continuing. "Now, you go and have a quick shower and get dressed, okay? I'll stay right here and wait for you."

Hermione nodded. "Can you put some carpet on the floor first please?"

"Of course." Minerva waved her wand and a thick, lush beige carpet appeared on the floor. "What do you think?"

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and rested her feet on the new carpet and sighed. "I love it, thank you!"

"Anything for you my darling."

Hermione smiled widely and headed to the bathroom to take her shower and get dressed, her teddy securely under her arm.

An hour later and the trio were sat silently around the kitchen table eating breakfast, well, Albus was eating and the girls were just pushing their food around their plates. Eventually, the trio decided that they had better get to the Ministry for the meeting with the service worker. Hermione was scared and worried, so clung to Minerva and her Teddy. Minerva picked the small girl up and held her to her while they flooed and held onto her hand tightly as they walked through the constantly crowded corridors of the Ministry of Magic. They reached the office in the Young Witches and Wizards Care department much quicker than either would have preferred and entered the office. They were told to sit by the tall witch with a small smile on her face and long hair which was tied up in a French knot. Hermione clung to Minerva a little tighter and squeezed her teddy just as hard. Minerva smiled down reassuringly at Hermione was cuddling the teddy that she had given her on her first night at the manor to keep her company at night, just as it had done herself when her father died, and then again when her mother followed shortly after.

Ten minutes later and Hermione, Minerva and the young services witch was joined by Albus and both Grangers. They smiled sweetly at the occupants of the room before going to try and sit next to their daughter. Hermione flinched and Minerva picked her up and placed her on her lap. Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck and closed her eyes tight, wishing that she was back at McGonagall Manor or Hogwarts, reading or doing some advanced magic with Minerva and Albus. The tall brunette who was sat in the corner observing the group noticed this and instantly became concerned. This wasn't the first case she had to deal with, with magical families wanting to adopt muggle born children. This one seemed different though, this one seemed to have a purpose and she was determined to find out that reason and make sure that the little girl went to the people or person that would most look after her. After watching every one in the room for a little while, Cynthia decided that it would be a good idea to start the meeting.

"So, may I ask, Miss McGonagall, why have you asked for this meeting today?"

"When I first met Hermione on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of her first year at the school, she was timid and scared at every little movement or loud sound that was made. I kept a close eye on her throughout the school year and often tried to speak to her about her behaviour, but she would close herself off from me and we would end up talking about school work or the latest books we had read. During the summer of that year, I received a letter from Hermione saying that her parents were going on holiday for the last few weeks of the summer and were to be leaving Hermione on her own to heal from the injuries which they had inflicted on her. I instantly went to make sure she was okay, to find that she was on her own at the house. I stayed with her for the day until her parents arrived back before leaving back to by home for the evening. The next day was when Hermione had told me her parents would be leaving, so I arrived early and spoke to her parents, convincing them to allow Hermione to come and stay with myself and get advanced lessons from members of the Hogwarts staff during the weeks she was with me. She was so under weight and ate every little, that I was growing more concerned about her health and very nearly took her to see the school matron a few times, but didn't want Hermione to get any more upset and possibly make herself ill. I keep an eye on her through the holiday and again through the school year with the help of several other professors whom will remain unnamed for the time being. During the year, Hermione started having nightmares and ended up walking through the corridors of the castle at night. After having found her shaking with tears one night, I moved her to my spare bedroom and allowed her to stay with me so that she could get away from the world and have comfort if she needed any. At the end of the year, Hermione was injured by a magical creature and was put into a coma. Our head nurse looked her over and made a list of all injuries past and present and we were shocked to learn that she had received so many injuries in the past, some that were still causing her problems and that will continue to cause problems for her in the future. And just last night Hermione told me of what has happened between her and her parents, and she went as far to say that she was worried to what they would do to her if they found out that she no longer wanted to live with them and wanted to live with me." Minerva spoke as if the adult Granger's weren't in the room.

"And Hermione, why _is_ it you would like to live with Miss McGonagall."

"Because my parents hurt me and I don't love them. Minerva doesn't hurt me and gives me cuddles and lets me read as much as I want. I think I love Minerva more than I've every loved either of my parents."

Cynthia nodded and turned to the Granger's. "You've both been called here as you are still Hermione's legal guardians, but I must ask if you understand what is going on here." Both nodded. "Good, then we can proceed."

"Hermione, would you mind if Professor Dumbledore took a look in you mind so that he can see what the Granger's did to you?"

"Will it hurt?" She was looking at Minerva.

"No sweetheart, it won't hurt I promise. But you'll be seeing everything that the Professor sees. Is that okay?"

Hermione nodded and clung on to Minerva as Albus sat next to them and looked into her eyes.

Hermione gasped as the first images came to her head. She tried to direct her mind, but Albus was too powerful and she wasn't able to do so. Every emotion she felt and every pain she had received was forced to the fore front of her mind and she was slowly losing the battle for consciousness. She felt a sudden weight lift and her mind instantly went to Minerva and she buried her face in her neck and held her tight.

Albus had a face of thunder. He had no idea how someone could people do so many hurtful things to their daughter, someone who they are supposed to love and protect for their entire lives. Albus pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind until later and turned to the Granger's. "Do either of you deny the accusations of you poor treated of your only daughter, Hermione?"

"No," she replied together.

"Then, for the record, could you please tell us why you did what you have?"

"Because she's a little brat that has the most perfect life." Mr Granger.

"Or she did until the old hag over there came and told Hermione she could go to a magic boarding school and not have to come home if she really didn't want to." Mrs Granger.

Both had a venom to their voice and an angry glint in their eyes that made Cynthia's decision so much easier. After going out of the room briefly to speak to Albus, she came back and adressed the occupants of the room.

"It has been decided that for the safety of Hermione Granger, she will be immediately put into the care of Miss Minerva McGonagall until such a time as she is considered an adult and no longer needs a guardian. Mr and Mrs Granger are _not_ to have contact with either Hermione or Miss McGonagall."

Minerva smiled at Cynthia and whispered lovingly to Hermione as the Granger's walked past, a scary sort of look in their eyes that Albus just couldn't seem to shake. After all the paperwork was signed, Minerva took Hermione home to rest and make a plan for the holiday.

Over the course of the next few days, the trio went shopping for Hermione and decorated her bedroom to the way she wanted it. They also decided to get out of the country for a week or two and Hermione decided that she wanted to go to Russia, so that's where they went. They stayed in Russia until the last week of the summer when Minerva and Albus needed to go back to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, Hermione asked Minerva, "Can I change my last name, Minerva?"

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to be reminded of the Granger's every time I'm at school."

"We'll speak to Albus and see what he says, but I don't think that's a problem as long as you take my name."

"Okay," Hermione whispered. Reliving her emotions at the meeting at the beginning of the summer, really effected Hermione and it had taken Minerva a lot of work to get Hermione to open up and to trust Albus and the other members of Hogwarts staff by having them around on a regular basis before they headed to Russia, even then Severus continued to come for a weakly meal with them. Hermione was now a different person, yes she was still a book worm, but she was no longer out going, but shy and Minerva was anxious to find out what she would be like during lessons as she very often retreated into herself when she didn't like something and wouldn't speak unless she absolutely had to. Hermione too, was worried about starting up school again as she knew she couldn't just get up and walk out of a lesson when she felt it was too much for her to handle. As the days past she was growing ever more quiet and she couldn't wait for the year to be over already.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay in posting this guys! My A-Levels and new job have been snowing me under with work and I'm having to write in spare minutes. Thank you so much for sticking with me so far, and now that I have finally sorted out my schedule, I have been able to write more and am well on the way to completing the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts; they make my day! I hope you enjoy this one. Take care and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The Prisoner of Azkaban<span>

When the first of September came around, Albus wanted Hermione to travel on the train with Minerva so that she could start getting back into the routine of things. Minerva had agreed after thinking about it and Hermione had reluctantly agreed too, knowing that Albus was right, but her heart was screaming not to do it. But, at half past ten, Minerva and Hermione arrived on the train platform and quickly boarded the train, finding the same compartment that they had used the previous two years. Minerva sat down and waited for Hermione to do so. She could see her shaking a little so she opened her arms and Hermione instantly sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Minerva. Minerva smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Hermione looked up at Minerva and smiled a little. She was so glad that she had Minerva with her, otherwise she didn't think she'd be able to survive as long as she had. During the length of the train journey, the pair spoke about what was going to be taught at the school that year and Albus popped up in conversation every now and then. Hermione noticed that Minerva became a little quiet when he did and she worried and so wanted to ask something, but her confidence still wasn't what it used to be, so refrained from doing so. Minerva watched Hermione and noticed she was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind, Kitten?"

"What's going on between you and Albus?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, sweetheart."

"But I _am_ worried. I've never seen you two like this before."

"We just need to talk some things through chick. We'll be back to normal in no time, you just watch." Minerva's reply was more to convince herself than Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione whispered. "I hope it happens soon."

'Me too' Minerva thought to herself.

The rest of the journey was supposed to have been peaceful enough for Hermione to catch some shut eye before arriving at the school, but things very rarely went to plan for Hermione and her rest was interrupted by a dementor. Minerva noticed it approaching the door and held on to Hermione as tight as she could, hoping and praying that it would realise there was a teacher in the compartment and move to the next, but there was no such look, the door opened and the dark creature floated in and looked around the room. Minerva had her wand out, but it was paying no attention to it, instead, it was focusing on a now awake and terrified Hermione. Her temperature was quickly dropping to match that of the small room and just as Minerva cast her patronus, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Hermione woke up ten minutes later jumping at every little sound, just as she did at the beginning of the summer holiday.

"How are you feeling, Kitten?"

"Horrible," she whispered. "What was that?"

"A dementor. They feed on happiness and bring forth our most darkest memories."

Hermione nodded and snuggled up to Minerva. "How long until we get to Hogwarts?"

"Another hour or two."

Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes, only to have them fly open again when she saw herself being beaten by the Granger's. She clung onto Minerva. "Can you talk to me please?"

"What about?"

"Anything, just to get my mind off the memories."

Minerva pressed a kiss to her forehead and nodded. She spoke mainly about transfiguration, knowing that it was Hermione's favourite subject next to potions, but she also spoke about her time at Hogwarts, making Hermione laugh and smile at times.

The train eventually pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade platform and the students started the scramble off and to the carriages. Hermione, however, didn't move.

"Are you coming sweetheart?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to wait for the crowd to die down a little."

"Okay then, I'll stay with you, there'll be a carriage waiting for us any way."

Hermione nodded in thanks and smiled up at the woman she now called mother as they waited for the students to file off the train before they did so themselves.

~0~0~

Hermione and Minerva arrived a little before the rest of the school and were sat together at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, Hermione worrying about the school year, and Minerva trying to comfort her, even though she too, was unsure on what was going to happen. Albus was sat in his seat at the head table watching them, wanting to go to them, but not wanting to upset either of them any more than what they already were, so he vowed to himself that he would talk to Minerva after the feast and try and straighten things out between them, even though he was unsure as to what had gotten between them towards the end of their trip to Russia. Eventually the sound of the students started to grow close to the hall, so Minerva gave Hermione a kiss and cuddle and stood to go to her own seat ready for the sorting.

As the hall started to fill with students, Hermione moved over in her seat as much as possible so that she was as close to the head table as she could be and stared down at her hands. Minerva was sat next to her husband, but refused to look at him until all the students were immersed in their food and Albus had placed a hand on her thigh to get her attention.

"Min, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Albus."

"And Hermione?"

"She's scared about staying in her dormitory and worried about what this year is going to bring."

"Then she can stay in her room in out chambers."

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because for the past few weeks you have shown hardly any sort of emotion towards the two of us and we're both feeling a little rejected by you at the moment. Would you care to explain?"

"Not here, after the feast and once Hermione is settled, we'll talk, okay?"

Minerva nodded, understanding completely that conversations in the great hall were rarely private and whatever Albus had to say would either make her angry or make her cry, neither of which Minerva wanted the whole school body to see. So, once the students had been sent to bed and the heads of houses had given their speeches, Hermione followed Minerva to her chambers where all of her things were place in her bedroom. Hermione smiled at Minerva and hugged her in thanks before heading off to bed for the night. Minerva smiled as she watched her daughter head to bed before pouring herself a glass of wine and taking a seat in the living room to await her husband for the conversation he had promised her at dinner. He walked in half an hour later and sat next to her.

"Good evening love."

"Don't 'love' me. Now speak."

Albus sighed, he had been hoping that Minerva wouldn't be too angry at him and the conversation would be rather pleasant. "Let me start by saying, I'm sorry. I haven't been completely aware of my actions of late."

"You're telling me."

Albus carried on as if Minerva hadn't said anything. "I attended a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix half way through our holiday because someone had some information that couldn't wait until we came back, had I known that it would have effected me the way it did, I would have told you as soon as I knew."

"What information, Albus?" Minerva was getting impatient.

"Voldemort has started to rise back to his full power."

"But we've heard that before, what else did you hear, Albus?"

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and told one of our spy's that he intends to come here. Starting tomorrow morning a selection of the dementors of Azkaban will be stationed at the entrances and exits to the grounds to make sure that he doesn't get in. But as he got passed the once, I don't think that they are going to do any good this time around."

"So what your saying is, is that the school is not protected from him and that the dementors are going to be at the school. Do you even remember how I react to them? How Hermione now reacts to them? Why on _earth_ did you not tell me when you first organised it, and why did you _not_ tell me that they would be checking the train?"

"Because I wanted to protect you!" Albus hung his head and took a deep breath, he didn't mean to shout. "I didn't want you going through all of it again, Min. And for some _stupid_reason, I though that if I kept away from you and Hermione then you would be safer when Voldemort comes back to power."

Minerva thought things over for a moment before saying anything. "Albus," she whispered. "The only way you can protect us, is not keeping secrets, letting us help you, and fighting for us when you need too, and we will do the same to keep you with us. Okay?" Albus nodded. "Good. Now, go and say good night to our daughter and apologise to her, I'll be in our room when you're ready." Minerva stood up and headed to their bedroom, a sadness in her eyes.

Albus watched his wife go to their bedroom, her posture slightly weaker than normal, before he stood himself and went to say good night and apologise to their daughter.

Minerva was already in her nightwear and under the heavy sheets of the master bed when Albus walked in. Minerva smiled at him a little before turning back to the book in her hands so that he could get changed. She fully expected him to dress in his pyjamas, but when he joined her under the sheets and moved to hug her, she felt his bare chest and legs and she was at a lose as to what to do as she realised that he was only in his thin sleeping shorts. Minerva put her book on the bedside table with her glasses and turned to face him. He smiled at her and held out his arms. She crawled into them and rested her head on his chest.

"I only want to protect you and our daughter, my love," he whispered.

"I know Albus, but please, no more secrets...between any of us," she pleaded back.

"I promise with everything that I am, I will not keep you in the dark unless I am bond not to tell anyone."

"I can accept that."

"Thank you."

Minerva nodded. "You still have some making up to do though," she whispered saucily and kissed his chest.

Albus smirked and cast a one way silence spell and started to beg for his forgiveness by kiss, touching, caressing and eventually thrusting into Minerva, until she could no longer think clearly. Both were more than happy to fall asleep in each others arms that night, sans clothing.

~0~0~

After the first week of term had passed smoothly, Albus and Minerva decided that it was time for the third years to decide on which lessons that wanted to take forward for their O. and start their lessons the next week. So, on Friday morning it was announced that all third year students would be meeting with their head of house during the day to choose their courses. Minerva and Albus were holding hands under the table as they watched over the students, knowing that many of them would be talking about the choices that would have to be made a some point throughout the day. Their eyes fell on Hermione at the same time, and they shared a look that said a million words. As usual Hermione was silent, but instead of eating the little she did in the morning, she was just pushing her food around her plate with her fork, obviously distracted by one thought or another. Although the week had gone smoothly, Albus and Minerva had watched Hermione slip into a slow decline with her health and Albus often had to spend his evenings with Minerva comforting her and reminding her that the both of them were there for Hermione to catch her when she falls and to help her stay on track, but nothing made Minerva feel any better, and in truth, it didn't Albus either.

~0~0~

An hour after dinner, Hermione arrived outside her mother's office ready to try and choose her lessons. She knew she was the last one and was grateful that the meeting wouldn't have to be rushed. She took a deep calming breath and knocked on the door. She smiled at her mother when she opened the door and was led to the sofa in front of the fire.

"Do you sit here with the other students?"

Minerva shook her head. "You and a select few members of staff."

Hermione nodded and sat next to her mother, not quite knowing what to say. She looked down at her hands which were entwined in her lap and fiddled with the edge of her robes. She wanted to start a conversation with her mother, but she was unsure on how to do so.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I'm okay, just thinking."

"Want to share?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm not sure what to take for my O.W.L.s. I've been thinking about it all day and I just can't decide." She hung her head a little more and waited for her mother to say something.

"You know that's okay, don't you? I had the same problem when I was having this conversation with Albus."

"Really?" Minerva nodded. "What did you do about it?"

"Albus gave me his time turner so that I could take everything for my O.W.L.s."

"What was that like?"

"Tiring. And I lived the school year twice, really."

"Would I be able to do that?"

Minerva though for a moment. "We'll have to speak to your father and see what he says, okay?" Hermione nodded. "Now, let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Hermione smiled at her mother, happy to have the conversation brought away from her schooling.

~0~0~

Later that evening, when Albus eventually arrived back from his meetings at the Ministry, Minerva decided to once again bring Hermione's schooling up. Albus smiled at his wife and brought her into a loving hug and pecked her lips before turning the Hermione, hugging her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"How're my two favourite ladies today?"

"I'm okay, dad."

"I'm glad to hear it. Have a good day?" Hermione nodded and returned to her book. Albus turned to Minerva and sat next to her. "And how about you, my love?"

"I'm okay, a little tired, but that's nothing unusual."

"Indeed, but we do need to change that."

"Yes, but we both know that's not going to happen any time soon."

Albus nodded grimly. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Not really. Conversations were interesting at times, and I can finally see who is going to succeed and who is going to need a little more work on it."

Albus nodded. "As is your answer every year."

Minerva smiled and nodded. "Our little kitten over there wants to take everything, though."

"Ahh, just as your mother did. And I take it she told you about the time turner." Hermione nodded. "Would you like to do it that way, or another?"

"I'd like to try it that way, please."

"Okay, but there are going to be strict rules for you to stick by." Hermione nodded. "I'll speak with your mother tonight and We'll speak to you tomorrow as it's Saturday, okay?" Again Hermione nodded. "Good, now, what shall we do this evening?" Hermione shrugged but Minerva smiled and whispered in Albus' ear. "A brilliant idea, love. Hermione, do you feel up to making a cake or some cookies."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "Can we make triple chocolate cake and cookies, please?"

"I don't see why not, come one."

The little trio spent nearly four hours in the little kitchen together making enough cake and cookies to last them weeks.

Once Hermione had gone to bed for the night, Minerva curled up to her husband in bed and sighed.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"I'm worried about Hermione. Are you sure it's a good idea for her to have a time turner? She's already not looking after herself properly, and I very much doubt she's actually sleeping of a night."

"If we're strict enough on her, then I think it'll be okay."

"Can't we just give her a rotating timetable?"

"We'll organise it, and give her a month on the time turner. We'll watch her and have Poppy check her over once a week to make sure she's okay."

Minerva nodded. "I still don't like it."

"I know Min. Can you remember what I was like when you started using yours?"

Minerva giggled. "You were frantic after a couple of weeks."

"I was and I know you knew so."

Minerva nodded. "You used to make me sit in your office every evening until I cleared my plate." she giggled. "I remember we used to use our bracelets to talk to each other in the great hall and when he got together, you became even more concerned as the years went on using it and I got more and more stressed."

"Yes, and the use of that damnable thing hasn't helped your health since."

"I know Al, I know, and looking back, I wish I hadn't have used it for so long." she sighed and tightened her hold on her husband.

Albus pressed a kiss to her hair and he too, tightened his hold on his wife. He let his thoughts drift to the past and then their daughter and before either of them knew it, they were asleep.

In the next room, Hermione had just managed to slip into sleep, traces of tears still on her cheeks and pillow.

~0~0~

The next morning Minerva clung to Albus, not wanting to face the day ahead, knowing that she would have to be strict on her daughter and also knowing that she could very well make herself ill from not looking after herself and doing too much work. To put it simply, she was worried.

Albus held on tight to Minerva and pressed a kiss to her head. "What's wrong, Min?"

"I don't want to start today."

"Why not?"

"I'm worried about Hermione. I really don't want her to have this time turner while she's not looking after herself with a normal time table."

"I'm worried too love, but this may pressure her into looking after herself a little more. We just won't know unless we try."

Minerva nodded. "Can't I just leave you to it, Al?"

"Afraid not, love, you're her head of house and mother, she's going to want you there. She's going to want to make you proud."

"I am proud of her Albus, as proud as I've ever been of any one."

"I know that, love, but why don't you tell Hermione that, let her know so she doesn't have to guess what we are feeling for her?"

Minerva nodded against Albus' chest and smiled a little. She closed her eyes, hoping that Albus would let her have a little more sleep, but there was no such luck, as Albus brought her into a heated kiss and flipped them over. Minerva let Albus go so far before stopping him and smiling. Albus had a confused look on his face and Minerva pecked his lips and pulled him close.

She whispered into his ear, "Time of the month."

He nodded and kissed her again before allowing her up to go for a shower and ready for the day while he did the same.

~0~0~

After breakfast that morning, Hermione went to her mother's office as she had been asked and sat on the sofa in the corner.

"Hello Kitten."

"Hi Mum."

Minerva cut to the chase and brought a box from behind her back and held it out to her daughter. Hermione looked at it and smiled a little.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Minerva handed the box to her daughter and sat next to her on the sofa.

Hermione held it lightly in her hands and slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw the shiny gold object lay on the black velvet inlay. "Are you being serious? Is this real?"

Minerva nodded. "I'm passing my time-turner to you to use this year. However, there are a few rules. I'm not going to read them out to you, so I've written them down, you may pay a little more attention to the if they are pinned up somewhere where you're not going to miss them. Now, don't take that the wrong way, Albus and I just want you to take better care of yourself, okay?"

"I understand, thank you," Hermione whispered and leaned into Minerva for a hug before standing and heading off for her lessons. She had decided that she would use the time-turner at the end of her last lesson and run through her day again. Taking a nap at lunch in both times as her strict rules stated.

Minerva sighed as she watched her daughter head out of her office and to her first lesson of the day, carefully reading her rules. She felt so much better knowing that Hermione was more likely to look after herself a little more now that she had Minerva's well used and trusted time-turner.

~0~0~

Everything at Hogwarts was going to plan for the first two and a half months. The dementors had stayed off of the school grounds and all the children were behaving as they should (bar a few pranks here and there). Hermione was even looking after herself, knowing that her body wouldn't be able to cope with a 48 hour day going non-stop, and the threat of her parents taking away the time-turner and cutting down her lessons kept her eating and sleeping and not constantly studying. Minerva and Albus had had a fairly easy first couple of months, there was very few hitches with students and only a few parents who had written in unhappy about the use of the dementors to help protect the school for the year. Both were impressed with the way their daughter was looking after herself and progressing. Husband and wife had had plenty of time with the other and were both feeling relaxed meaning that they were happy and Hermione was happy.

That is, until a defence against the dark arts lesson in mid-November when the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherins were looking at boggarts.

Hermione was feeling unusually tired, but decided to stick it out instead of going to her mother to get the day off of school. Throughout the class she answered all the questions put to her and even learnt the spell and wand movements with perfection. However, as the class lined up to have a go at banishing the magical creature in the suitcase at the far end of the room. Hermione took her place ten people back, and laughed and smiled with everyone else, but her heart just wasn't in it. She was so anxious and unsure of what the boggart would morph into, that her mind wasn't focusing on the turns of the others in class. Her turn came around much quicker than she wanted, and as she stood at the front of the room with her want at the ready, her mind flew even quicker in even more ways, as every ounce of her brain power was focused on the morphing creature in front of her.

Slowly it changed, morphing and changing into herself and Minerva huddled together bruised and crying as Albus loomed over them. Try as hard as she might, she couldn't make the image funny and the tears started falling down her cheeks. She didn't noticed when she dropped to the floor or when Professor Lupin called for her Head of House and the Headmaster.

The pair were there within five minutes of being called. Minerva knelt next to her daughter and brought her into her arms whilst Albus spoke to Remus.

"Remus, what happened?"

"We were practising dealing with boggarts. Hermione's was pretty bad her. I'll let you ask her what it is about, it's not my place to say. But she froze and went pale, like she wasn't even in the room."

Albus nodded. "Thank you Remus."

"Of course, Albus. You'll have my incident report on your desk tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Remus nodded. "I'll leave you all alone." Albus nodded again and Remus headed to his office to do his paperwork.

Albus turned and headed over to where his wife sat with their daughter. He crouched down and went to brush a loose strand of curly chocolate brown hair behind Hermione's ear, but quickly retracted it as Hermione flinched.

"Are you okay Kitten?"

Hermione shook her head and buried herself into Minerva further. Albus looked to Minerva and their eyes connected, speaking volumes. Without saying a word, Minerva cast a father light charm on the girl in her arms and lifted her up. Hermione relaxed into her mother and closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind.

Ten minutes later and Hermione had been tucked into bed and was now fast asleep. Minerva watched her daughter for a few moments before joining her husband in the living room.

Albus was on the sofa in front of the blazing fire, his glasses were on the coffee table and his head was in his hands. Minerva took a seat next to her husband and put a hand on his thigh and made small circles with her fingers, hoping to sooth him. After a few minutes of silence, Albus pulled Minerva into his arms, pressing a kiss to her head.

"She'll be okay, Al."

"I know, but seeing her flinch away from me...What have I done wrong, Min?"

"Nothing. You are not to blame for this, Al. Merlin know what that boggart showed her."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I know, love. How about we head to bed and try and get some sleep, and we'll speak to Hermione in the morning, it is Saturday after all."

Albus nodded and followed his wife into their bedroom, each holding the other through a night of little sleep.

Hermione had woken up half way through the night and went straight to Minerva's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Albus holding her mother, the one who she wanted to hold her, and hesitate. She closed her eyes and mentally chanted 'He is not my father. He is not my father.'.

"Kitten?"

Hermione eyes flew open and she looked at her mother who was smiling at her. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Hermione nodded and walked into the room and to Minerva's side of the bed. "I was kinda hoping you'd have room for me," she said, barely audible.

Minerva smiled and lifted the cover and Hermione crawled in. Minerva wrapped her arms around her daughter and Hermione snuggled close. Albus hesitated before turning over and wrapping an arm around his wife. Hermione stiffened for a moment, but Minerva assured her and she soon fell asleep, as did Minerva and Albus.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I'm on a roll with this at the moment and the next chapter will be ready for next week :-)_**

**_Take care and enjoy! xx_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine:<span>

Hermione woke up the next morning before either of her parents and managed to slid out of the bed and without her mother noticing. She knew that they would wan to know what the boggart had decided to show her, so she wrote them a letter and left it on the dining table before heading down to Severus' lab to hide for the day.

A few hours later, Minerva and Albus finally managed to drag themselves from the warmth of their bed to the dining room. Neither were overly concerned with their daughter as they knew that she always awoke at the crack of dawn. The note they found of the dining table brought their worry up to full scale, that was, until they read it

_'Mom, Dad,_

_ I know you're worrying about me right now, but please don't. I'm fine. I woke up early so I've gone down to Severus for a while. I'm not ready to talk about yesterday, but I'll tell you in this letter. Please don't ask me about it._

_ The boggart morphed into a scene which I know in my heart would never happen, but it brought a lot of memories back. It showed myself and Minerva huddled in a corner while Albus stood over us, like my father used to do to me back at the Granger's._

_ I love you both, but it's going to take me some time to sort my head out. I apologise for anything I may have done yesterday to make you feel guilty, Dad._

_ Love,_

_ Your special Kitten x'_

Minerva smiled at the letter and nodded completely understanding. Albus too nodded to show he understood and Minerva put the letter back on the table.

"She's strong and we're strong. We'll get through this," Minerva herself just as much as for her husband.

~0~0~

Just a week after Christmas and all the students were back at the draughty castle. Things between the McGonagall family had been back to normal since a few days before Christmas. The only thing that they were still having to deal with were Hermione's flashbacks and nightmares, which were decreasing in regularity as the weeks since the incident passed. Everything seemed to be going all too well once more.

Later that week, after dinner, the Gryffindors were heading to their common room when the Fat Lady was spotted moving quickly through the other portraits in the corridors. The students thought nothing of it and carried on up to the seventh floor, talking loudly to each other. That all came to a halt when they reached their portrait. Four great slashes were through the landscape of the Fat Lady's painting. Whispers started to spread through the growing crowd and Albus was soon making his way to the guarding portrait.

"Find the Fat Lady, Argus. Severus, I want all students in the Great Hall with Minerva and the other female members of staff, the rest are to patrol the castle. The grounds will be done in the morning."

Filtch followed the paintings down and quickly found the missing woman, while Severus and Percy, the head boy, herded the Gryffindors to the Great Hall. The other three house soon followed.

After speaking to the Fat Lady, Albus went to help Minerva with the locking up of the main doors. He spotted Hermione sat at Minerva's feet watching her every movement. Albus waved to her and she waved back to him. It took ten minutes for the headmaster and his deputy to fully lock and secure the large oak doors. Albus turned to his wife and daughter once he was positive the door would keep everything out for the night.

"Take 'Mione into the hall and get some rest Min."

"But what about you?"

"I'm going to patrol the corridors with the others."

Minerva nodded and embraced him, leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Please be careful, Al," she whispered.

"I promise," he whispered back and kissed her forehead before moving to Hermione who had now stood up. "You take care of your mother for the night for me."

"I promise Dad," she whispered and hugged him tightly. "Please come back."

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon, okay?"

Hermione nodded and wiped away the lone tear that had made its way down her cheek. "I know Dad."

"Good. Now, you two go and get some rest, okay?"

Both Minerva and Hermione nodded and Minerva led their daughter to the Great Hall for the night. Albus waited until the large doors were closed before walking the halls of the castle, checking every room and every crook that he came across.

Back in the Great Hall, Filius and Pomona were sat on the head table watching over the room. Everyone apart from Hermione and Minerva were fast asleep. They had a silencing charm around them to stop others hearing their conversation. As neither could get to sleep, they were talking about transfiguration and Minerva's time in school. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep snuggled up tightly to her mother. Minerva's mind was too busy to let her sleep, so she held her daughter and ran her fingers through her chocolate brown locks, giving her hands something to do.

The next morning the student body was awoken at 7am and escorted to their respective houses to change. Hermione went with her mother and once everyone was in the common room, Minerva headed to her chambers with her daughter so that they could ready themselves for the day ahead. Hermione went to her lessons and then to Severus' lab to focus her mind on something other than the happenings of the castle and Severus was only too happy to oblige her. Minerva spent the day with her husband in his office, both doing paperwork side by side, their legs touching to reassure the other that they were there. Minerva was anxious about what would happen for the rest of the school year and so very worried for her daughter and husband. Albus too was worried, but more so for his family at the moment than anything else. He had noticed that Minerva had stopped writing a few moments ago and was biting her lip, something she rarely did now, but had done it as a teenage while deep in thought. He let her think for a moment or two before putting down his quill and turning to his wife. He placed a gentle hand on her thigh to get her attention. Minerva turned quickly in her chair and smiled at Albus.

"Galleon for your thoughts?"

"That much?"

They laughed briefly with each other.

"What's on your mind, Tabby?"

"The rest of this school year. You. Hermione. The impending war."

"That's quite a bit." Minerva nodded. "Let's start with the war. It is not upon us yet and won't be until Voldemort gains enough power and a body of his own. Worry about it when we he there. Leave it to me to sort things for that out, okay?"

"Okay. But I', here to help you if you want me to."

"I know love. Now, as of the rest of the school year, take it day by day. Don't stress about something that might not happen."

Minerva laughed. "You know what I'm like, Al."

"That I do." Albus brought Minerva into a passionate kiss to bring the mood of the conversation down a little bit. When they pulled apart, both were smiling.

"Now, before we decide to do more of that, why are you worried about me and Hermione?"

"I'm afraid that the both of you might get hurt, I mean, look at last year with that damn chamber. I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you both. I couldn't live without the two of you." Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Albus pulled her into his lap and held her close to him. He whispered lovingly in her ear and ran his hand through her raven locks, which she had left out of her customary bun. Eventually, Minerva calmed down, but still didn't move from her husbands lap.

"Can we take a break from all this paperwork?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What you want to do."

"I was thinking of something that would take out minds off of things for a couple of hours." She nipped at his neck and ear, hoping to persuade him. She felt his erection pressing against the underside of her thighs and she she knew that she had won.

"My little minx."

"Meow."

Laughing, Albus carried his wife through to the chambers and proceeded to ravish her, taking both their minds from reality to pleasure for a few hours before dinner. Both felt much more relaxed than previous to their heated love making.

~0~0~

A few days later and the school was in a state of excitement as the first Quidditch match of the year fast approached. Minerva and Albus had their own romantic plans riding on the match; while Hermione had her nose in an advanced transfiguration book, ignoring the excitement of the staff and students. As she usually did, she followed the large crowds down to the Quidditch pitch. She had decided to hold the book close to her chest so she could watch where she was going much more closely. All she wanted to do was hide in her room for the duration of the match, but that was not an option. Minerva and Albus were walking at the front, leading the way. Their hands brushed every now, and then causing them to smile at each other briefly before carrying on walking towards the pitch. It was a moment for almost every one there.

The game was going well despite the sudden change in weather. Hermione had cast a spell to keep the rain from hitting her book. Minerva had moved as close to her husband as she dared and the thrum of his magic surrounding her gave her a warm feeling that sat in her heart. Minerva, Albus and the other staff members frowned in confusion and concern as the rain turned to ice and the temperature dropped. A few moments later and a group of dementors came swooping from the sky, quickly followed by a falling student. Albus stood and slowed their fall while the other teachers cost their patronus' to send the dementors from the pitch. Minerva tried to hold herself back from looking for her daughter, but was quickly failing.

The whole incident was over quickly and the match was stopped, declaring it a draw. The stands were quickly cleared, but Hermione was not among the walking. Minerva looked frantically through the empty stands and was quickly joined by Severus. It took ten minutes from them to find her. When they did, she was curled up in a foetal position, her book still clutched in her hands. Minerva went to pick her up, but she was already in Severus' arms.

"Let's get her to Poppy, Minerva."

She nodded and followed. Perhaps she had frozen and that's why Severus was holding her daughter.

Half an hour later and things had calmed down slightly. Hermione had awaken but had to be allowed to go to her room yet. Albus was speaking to the Minister about the dementors. And Minerva was patrolling with the other heads of house, but was wishing she was with her husband and daughter instead.

A few days later and Hermione was out of the hospital wing and catching up on what she had missed while still attending all of her scheduled lessons via time turner. How tempted she was to do the day three times over instead of just the ruled two. But ever since that Quidditch match at the week before, she had been losing her energy quicker and her mood had very rarely risen to happy and this only got worse as the days went on, causing both Minerva and Albus to become concerned, however on different levels.

~0~0~

"Albus we need to do something about Hermione."

"What about her, Min?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Merlin Albus! She's exhausted, has no energy and isn't very happy!"

"Yes, I had noticed that Minerva, now calm down."

Minerva sighed and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. "I'm worried Albus."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's probably still recovering."

"I wouldn't let her use her time-turner is she was ill."

"Nor would I, Min." Albus sighed and finally put down his quill and looked at his wife. "What do you think is causing her to be like this?"

"The dementors. Having to catch up on work. Me not getting to her quick enough." she wiped away a lone tear, still gazing into the fire. "I'm so worried about her."

Albus sat down next to his wife and held her hand. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Teach her the patronus charm. Speak to her. Help her with her school work."

"That sounds like a good idea. Shall we teach her together?"

Minerva nodded. "I'll speak to her and help her out."

Albus nodded and brought her into his arms. "We'll make sure she's okay," he whispered to her as she finally relaxed into his side.

~0~0~

That weekend, Minerva decided would be a good time to speak to their daughter and start to teach her the charm. So, Saturday morning, after breakfast, she headed to the library, knowing full well that Hermione would be there doing her school work. As usual, Hermione was sat on the large table at the back of the room, hunched over several textbooks.

"You know, you could always ask for a little help, Hermione."

Hermione jumped and spun in her seat. "Mom, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry Kitten. Can I sit with you?" Hermione nodded and Minerva sat next to her daughter. "Have you used the time-turner today?"

"No. and I'm hoping I don't have to."

"Why? I thought you loved using it?"

"I do, but I'm too tired to do it today, might not use it all weekend and try and relax a little."

Minerva nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Good girl. I mean it, you know, about asking for help."

"I know Mom, but I like to do things on my own."

"I understand, I was the same when I was your age, but even the best of us need a little support and helps at times."

"Who would I ask?"

"Myself, Albus and Severus are willing to help out."

Hermione nodded and hugged her mother. "Want to help with transfiguration?"

"Is that what all of these are for?"

"Yeah."

"Well you don't need them all." Minerva went through them and handed her one. "This one has a whole chapter on the topic and has everything in that you'll need for the next two weeks."

Hermione flicked through the only one she hadn't looked at and beamed. "It's perfect, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Kitten."

For the whole morning Minerva sat with her daughter, slowly working their way through transfiguration and arithmacy. They had set the afternoon aside to spend with Albus working on defence against the dark arts, leaving the evening for relaxation.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and to all of those who have put this story on alert XD It really does make my day to know that people are enjoying this fic. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten:<span>

Hermione followed her mother anxiously to her father's office to spend the afternoon with them both. She wasn't half as tired as she had been a week before, and she decided that was because of getting help from her mother on her school work. Now though, she wished she was so that she could get out of this. She felt like she was in trouble, and she hated that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Minerva walked slightly in front of her daughter so that she could stop the urge she had to hold her hand as they walked. She couldn't wait to hug her husband and be reassured that he was still here at the castle.

Up in the Headmaster's office, Albus was pacing across the space in front of his desk contemplating if agreeing to teach Hermione such an advanced spell was a good idea, but the thought of spending time with his wife and daughter pushed his doubts to the back of his mind for the time being.

Five minutes after leaving the library through the back exit and Hermione and Minerva arrived at the stone gargoyle.

"Ginger biscuits," Minerva said quietly to the gargoyle.

The pair watched as it moved to the side revealing the moving staircase which mother and daughter quickly stepped on to it.

Once the gargoyle had closed behind them, Minerva wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and brought her close, leaving a kiss to the top of her head. Hermione leaned into her mother, slightly apprehensive about spending the afternoon wither her father, as she had no idea what they would be working on, and she always liked to know.

"Door's open!" Albus called as he felt the presence of his family just beyond the door. He smiled as his wife and daughter walked through the door still leaning closely to the other.

"Good afternoon Albus."

"Afternoon my dear." Albus walked up to his wife and gave her a brief hug and kiss before turning to Hermione. "And afternoon to you Kitten."

"Afternoon Dad." Hermione hugged Albus and he left a light kiss on her forehead as she stepped back.

"Have you two had a good morning?"

Hermione just nodded so Minerva filled Albus is on what they had done together in the library as the trio got comfortable on the sofa by the fireplace.

After twenty minutes of talking about everything and anything, Hermione finally asked, "What spell are we going to be working on?"

"We're going to teach you the patronus charm."

"But Dad, that's advanced magic! I can't do that!"

"Of course you can sweetie."

"But you need strong happy memories to call on and the power to do so. I have neither."

Minerva's face fell, but she quickly masked it.

"Listen Kitten, all you have to do is think about the times you've spent with Minerva and myself and it'll help in the long run. Have a few goes and we'll finish for the day, okay?" Reluctantly, Hermione nodded and stood with the help of Albus. "Right then, so you know the wand movement?" Hermione slowly nodded and showed him. "Flick a little more up at the end." She did. "That's brilliant my dear." Hermione smiled and blushed. "Can I presume that you know the incantation?"

"Expecto Patronum."

Albus nodded. "Excellent! Have you read about this?"

"Just in passing at the beginning of the year when I was looking up dementors."

"Fair enough. Now, I'll show you mine and then you'll have a go. You can have a break and Minerva will show you hers, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, not entirely sure about this.

Albus performed the spell and a silvery phoenix sprang from his wand, sitting on the sofa next to where Hermione was standing. She looked at the silvery bird and smiled knowing how rare they are. She turned to face Albus with her wand at the ready. She closed her eyes and pulled up the memory of the day during her first summer holiday when Minerva came to the Granger's house to make her happy. She opened her eyes, hanging on to the memory and cast the spell. A silver slither shot out of her wand and hovered for a moment before it disappeared. She sighed ad closed her eyes again, trying to pull another memory.

"That was brilliant Kitten!" Minerva beamed.

"Wonderful!"

Hermione smiled briefly at them and carried on going through her memories. She cast again, this time it was brighter and had a slight shape to it. She carried on doing this and on the fifth try she came so close, but Albus stopped her from doing it again.

"Take a break Hermione."

She nodded and sat next to her mother who brought her into a hug and gave her some chocolate.

"Eat that and I'll show you mine."

Hermione nodded and slowly ate some of her chocolate as she watched her mother. A tabby cat sprung out of her wand and bounced around the room, making Hermione smiled. Albus sent out his patronus and the two silvery animals lovingly interacted with each other as Albus wrapped an arm around Minerva's waist and kissed her briefly. Hermione smiled and her heart swelled at seeing her parents so happy and in love. Keeping he feeling she cast her patronus and a baby panther leapt out and headed straight to the other two.

Minerva beamed and quickly swept the still small girl into her arms and spun her around in joy. Albus joined in and brought them both into a hug. None had noticed that the silver forms had solidified until they turned into the animals they were showing.

"Well, I think this is cause for celebration."

"But are they real now Dad?"

"Yours will be, but your mothers and mine have already done this."

"Fawkes and Tabby?" Albus nodded and the two disappeared in a poof of silver smoke. "But why?"

"Because the love you feel is so powerful your magic bursts outwards, but your patronus pulls your magic to it, making itself your familiar."

"Can I still cast?"

"Try."

Hermione did and found that it was so much easier than before. Smiling, she cancelled the charm and stepped forward, gently picking up the baby panther and stroked it. "What to call you?" she wander aloud.

"Whatever you wish, darling."

Hermione stood there with the tiny animal in her hands thinking intently. Every name that she came up with, she dismissed, but the same name kept returning to her . "Athena," she whispered.

"I think that's a wonderful name, Kitten."

Hermione smiled up at her parents and hugged the panther close to her chest.

~0~0~

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months as Hermione gradually improved. Athena was constantly a her side, even during lessons and meals. It wasn't until April that things started going down hill. During one of Hermione's care of magical creature classes, Hagrid had 'brought in' a hippogriff. Everything had gone smoothly, even the part when Hermione flew Buckbeak, as it was called but Malfoy always did like to ruin the good things in the castle, and like the dunderhead that he is, he refused to listen to Hagrid's instructions and provoked the beast into biting him. Right there and then, Hermione knew that something would happen to Buckbeak or Hagrid, if not both of them. So, she started formulating a plan to help the animal and games keeper out, but no matter how much hard work it would be, she wouldn't give up.

Hermione had been secretly working on her plan every night for a week when her mother came to find her in the library, surrounded by law books.

"So you've heard about Hagrid them, kitten?"

Hermione shook her head. "I figured something would happen, so a week ago I started looking at ways to help. Why? What's happened?"

Minerva took a seat next to her daughter and held her hand. "Malfoy Senior has put Hagrid or rather, Buckbeak on trial and there's not much hope that the animal won't be executed."

Hermione nodded slowly. "When's the trial?"

"In just four days."

Hermione nodded again and turned back to her books, now frantic to find something, anything to help Hagrid out.

Over the next four days Hermione stuck to her normal schedule but every single moment she could spare, she was with Hagrid. There had been a few times that the great Harry Potter and sidekick Ronald Weasley had arrived shortly after herself, but she simply ignored them and sat with Fang and Athena, constantly going through everything in her mind. She knew that it probably wouldn't work, but any hope is good hope. The trial was on the fast approaching Saturday and Hermione was becoming more and more anxious as the days passed.

Saturday morning came much quicker than any of the McGonagall family and Hagrid had ever though possible. Albus had woken up earlier than usual in order to get himself and Hagrid to the Ministry in time. Minerva had awoken with him, unable to sleep without being in his arms. Hermione was the last to wake, but hadn't woken late. The trio managed to have breakfast together before Albus had to dash. Minerva and Hermione were left to their own devices, so after finishing their usual Saturday morning doings, they dragged out a couple of muggle board games and the chess set to keep themselves entertained with. It was well after dinner when Albus arrived home with a solemn face. Minerva stood and brought her husband into her arms. Hermione watched her parents as she stroked Athena.

Once Albus and Minerva had sat down on the sofa across from Hermione, she quietly asked, "What's the verdict Dad?"

"Buckbeak is to be executed."

Minerva and Hermione gasped. "When?"

"In just three weeks," Albus whispered, his eyes had lost their customary twinkle and had gained a sad gleam.

They sat in silent thought for a while before finally deciding that it was time for something to eat before retiring for the night.

Later that evening, Minerva curled up to Albus' side in bed and sighed, half in content and half in sadness.

Albus started running his fingers through his wives hair. "What's wrong love?"

"The verdict is really going to hurt Hermione. She's been working so hard to try and save the animal."

"I know love, but that's the way he court ruled it."

"I understand that Al, and I'm sure Hermione understands too, but it doesn't mean that it isn't going to hurt her. Can't we think of some way to save the beast to save Hermione and Hagrid from the lose of an animal they have both grown fond of?"

"I'll see if I can think of something Min, but I'm not promising anything."

"That's all that I ask, Al."

~0~0~

The day that had been set for the execution of Buckbeak almost jumped upon the small family, but little did either women know, the headmaster had something planned up his sleeve, so once the day had been 'round once, he got his daughter to do another 'round trip.

"Three turns should do my dear. Save that wondrous animal of Hagrid's."

Hermione nodded and did as her father instructed, remembering the rules and putting them all into practice.

As the hospital wing clock struck 10pm, a haggled looking Hermione stepped through the doors as her father turned around.

"Ah just in time Kitten. I believe you saved two souls tonight?" she nodded. "Good. Now, off to bed with you."

Hermione slowly followed her father's orders and crawled into the hard bed, she wanted to speak to her father about Peter Pettigrew, but didn't want to anger him any if he already knew about him. As soon as her head hit the feather pillow, she was asleep, dreaming horrible things about the small, dirty, blonde haired man.

Morning came quickly upon the castle and Hermione welcomed it with open arms. She had had enough of the dark to last her a life time. But along with the sun came the guilt of how she had used the time-turner the night before. She lay face down on the hard mattress for a while, trying to decide what to do.

Meanwhile, Minerva and Albus were holding each other close as they both slowly woke from their restless sleep. Neither had slept too well, both knowing that their beloved daughter was in the hospital wing. Minerva was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that Albus was trying to get her to move out of bed for the day until she felt him run his slightly cold hand along her belly.

"Albus!"

"I'm sorry Min. Are you okay? I seemed to have lost you there for a moment."

"I' fine, just lost in thought is all."

Albus nodded. "Do you want to get up and start getting ready for the day?"

Reluctantly Minerva nodded and slid from the warmth of the bed sheets and her husband.

Just an hour later and Minerva and Albus walked into the hospital wing, their bodies as close to the other as they dared. Hermione was already awake and smiled when she saw her parents come in.

"Hello Kitten," Minerva whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Hello Mom," Hermione whispered back. "Hi Dad."

"Hello angel. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I'm okay."

"I'm glad to hear."

Minerva nodded her agreement and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?"

"I'm _fine_ Mom, there really is no need to worry."

"Okay." Minerva was uncertain, but conceded to her daughter's request of no fuss.

For an hour, the trio sat and spoke about the previous nights events and just before Albus and Minerva left, Hermione decided that now would be a good time to hand back the time-turner.

"Mom, wait, can I speak to you please?"

"Of course, kitten." She turned to her husband. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Albus nodded and quickly kissed her lips and left for the great hall to eat. Once Albus had left, Minerva turned back to Hermione and went to sit on the edge of the bed, but Hermione stopped her.

"Can I speak to you as my head of house please?"

Minerva nodded and took a seat in the chair next to the bed instead. "What can I help you with?"

Hermione took of the time-turner from around her neck and gent;y held it out to Professor McGonagall. "I'd like to give you this back Professor."

"Why?" Minerva was a little shocked to say the least. "From what I have seen, you've been coping extremely well."

Hermione nodded. "But it's taken up so much of my energy that I have felt like I'm running myself into the ground. I don't want that to happen."

Minerva nodded and slowly took the necklace from her best student. "Is there any other reason?"

Hermione looked down at her knotted fingers and whispered, "I used it to save Buckbeak and Black last night under the Headmaster's orders and that was against the rules."

Minerva nodded. "I understand Hermione. Would you like to drop any lessons or work on a two week timetable? You're far enough ahead to do so."

"Can I try a two week timetable for the rest of the school year please?"

Minerva nodded. "I'll speak to the Headmaster today and try and organise something."

"Thank you, Professor. Can I have a hug from my Mom now please?"

"Of course, you never have to ask sweetheart." Minerva placed the time-turner around her own neck and sat on the bed and pulled her daughter into her arms, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I love you," she whispered as Hermione snuggled close to her.

Hermione sighed and close her eyes, happy to be in her mother's arms.

A few days later and things were finally calming down and the letter from angry parents had slowly started to stop. Albus have been forced to let Remus go after it was revealed that he was a werewolf and had chased three students. Minerva had managed to sort out Hermione's new timetable and was cancelling all the exams. And Hermione was working on all of her school work but spending the evenings with Severus brewing. Even the finding of Peter Pettigrew on the school grounds didn't spoil Hermione's relaxed mood. Albus was annoyed that he had been in the castle as a rat for the past three years, if not for longer.

Just one week later it was announced at breakfast that due to the events throughout the year, that all exams but the O. and N.E. had been cancelled and all student would be leaving a week later and were to inform their parents and guardians when they would be leaving, but until then, they had no lessons. All the students but Hermione were happy about the cancellation of exams, but even Hermione was happy that the summer holiday was starting almost a month early.

A week later and the Hogwarts express left Hogsmeade station at 11am heading for London. As always, Minerva and Albus took them down, along with a few other members of staff and saw all the students off, everyone that had been in the castle since September were happy that the year had finally come to a close and they were all off home, even the staff were to leave the castle in one weeks time, after all the wards had been strengthened for the coming year.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. Hopeing the next chapter will be done a little quicker than this, but it will be here soon. Thanks for all the reviews and your continued reading. xxxx_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven: Third Year Summer<span>

Minerva, Albus and Hermione were the last to leave the castle and head for her, McGonagall Manor. They took the floo from Albus' office as Minerva was barely holding herself up. The strengthening of the wards had taken a lot out of all involved but more so for Minerva and Albus as they were those who are guiding all within the walls of the draughty castle. All three were glad when they stepped out into the main living room of the manor.

Hermione flopped down on the sofa while Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We don't you go and lay down for the afternoon? I'll stay with Hermione."

Minerva reluctantly nodded and headed for the master bedroom in the west wing. Albus sat next to Hermione and she leaned into his side.

"How are you feeling Kitten?"

"Good. Glad to finally be home and away from the chaos of the castle."

Albus chuckled. "I'm with you on that one."

Hermione giggled at his use of the muggle phrase. "What are we doing for the break this year?"

"We're going to rest for a week to let you Mom gain her strength back and then we'll go from there. Is there anything you would like to do?"

"I'm not sure; I was hoping to spend some time with Severus this year and perhaps we could all go away for a week or something like that."

"Sound like a plan. And I'm sure if you write to Severus, he'll be more than happy to have you stay with him for a few days."

"Really?" Albus nodded. "Cool! I'm going to go and write to him now!" Hermione hugged her Dad before picking up Athena and all but running to her room.

Albus chuckled as he watched his daughter bounce from the room up the stairs. He stood and decided that it was safe enough to leave Hermione under the watchful eye for the house-elves, and for him to go and lay down with his wife until dinner. After changing into something a little more comfortable, he slid between the sheets and Minerva instantly snuggled into his side.

"Didn't take you half as long to join me as what I thought it would."

"Our daughter is writing to Severus."

Minerva nodded. "They've become good friends. They're good for each other."

"That they are my dear; that they are."

The pair kissed passionately before finally slipping into a light sleep.

~0~0~

Severus was comfortably sat on his armchair in front of the fire reading one of his new fiction novels when the notable McGonagall own flew in through his open window. He sighed as he stroked the animal and took the letter from its leg. He watched it glide over to the mantle and sit, waiting for his reply as always. He recognised the wonderful looped writing as his young friend immediately and smiled. He broke he wax seal slowly before letting his eyes glide over the script.

_'Severus,_

_ I know that it was just two days ago that we saw each other, but I do so miss you. As my only and dearest friend you hold a special place in my heart. In just three weeks I'm going to be fourteen and I'm getting a little excited for it, but that's not the reason I was writing to you, I know how you hate it when I waffle on about nothing. So, I was wondering and hoping if it would be at all possible if we could spend some time together over the summer._

_ I have so missed you and hope you'll be agreeable to the suggestion. I hope that you have a good holiday and that you finally get to finish the research you started at Christmas._

_ Take care,_

_ 'Mione xx'_

Once Severus had finished reading the wonderfully penned letter, his smile broadened and he quickly god out a quill and a piece of his best parchment so that he could happily write her a reply and send it back with the family bird, which was still sat in his living room.

~0~0~

Hermione, Minerva and Albus were sat together at the dining table eating their puddings when Sparkle dropped a letter onto Hermione's lap.

"Who's that from dear?"

"Severus, I wrote to him earlier to see if we could spend some time together over the holiday. Was that okay Mom?"

"It's fine, your father told me not long after I heard you skip past the wing."

Mother and daughter smiled at each other before carrying on with their fruit and ice-cream. When Hermione excused herself from the table with her letter clasped in her hand. Minerva and Albus looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm glad she's got a friend Al."

"As am I Min."

Minerva moved and sat next to her husband. "I do hope that he won't hurt her."

"He won't Minerva. And she won't hurt him."

"I know Al, but she's so much younger than him."

"In body perhaps, but her mind and maturity isn't far behind that of Severus."

Minerva nodded her understanding. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about her though."

"I know, I worry too Min, but you've got to let her have this friends, adult or not."

Again Minerva nodded. "I really do hope they stay friends for a long time to come. We'll all need someone when this was starts."

"That we will my dear." Albus pulled his wife into his side and pressed a kiss to her hair before leading her to the living room to relax.

Meanwhile, Hermione was lay on her stomach on her bed slowly reading the letter she had gotten from Severus.

_'Hermione,_

_ It was good to hear from you. I am agreeable to spending time with you over the holiday. I have spoken to your parents and I will be coming over on your birthday._

_ You too, hold a special place in my heart and I hope that we will continue to be friends for years to come. And you know that I don't mind you waffling 'Mione, I does make for interesting reading._

_ Regarding the research, that we started at Christmas. I could use you input as I'm a little lost. Perhaps one of your parents will have a book on the ingredients of the ancient potions of Egypt. I'm hoping that they may have used something that has the right properties to heal the nerves after damage._

_ I'm looking forward to seeing you,_

_ Sev x'_

Hermione squealed and almost jumped from her bed and ran to the family library, passing her parents in the process.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Library Mom, I've got to look up something for Severus."

"In the potions section?"

"Yeah!"

"Go on then, but you know the rules."

"I know and I know the book I'm going to."

"Okay Kitten, but slow down!"

"Yes Mom," Hermione sighed and walked around the corner before running.

Minerva chuckled at her daughter and Albus just shook his head.

"I hope she relaxes."

"She will." Albus gently pulled Minerva to him and kissed her passionately. "She's going to be occupied for hours Min," he whispered when they pulled apart.

Minerva nodded her agreement and Albus held her hand, leading her to their room in the west wing.

While in the library, Hermione had found a book she had read over the last summer and could remember reading something about roses. She quickly but gently pulled down the old tome and sat in the large wing backed chair next to the blazing fire, a piece of parchment and a quill on the arm, so that she could take any notes that would be useful for Severus.

Later that evening, Hermione compiled a letter with all of her notes attached and sent it off to Severus before heading straight to bed, knowing that her parents would be in their room having time to themselves, and she didn't want to disturb them. Minerva and Albus were curled up to each other, their naked bodies providing them with comfort that had been denied them any times throughout the school year.

"I wish we didn't have to hide, Al."

"When the war is over, love."

"You better make it through in one piece."

"I promise you, I will not die." Albus pressed a kiss to her forehead and hoped beyond all hope, that he would be able to keep his promise to his wife.

Minerva looked up at Albus, "I promise as well Albus." She sighed. "We need to keep Hermione out of the fighting."

"I hope that is possible love, I really do."

Over the next few days, Hermione lost herself in the library and her letters to and from Severus. While Albus was trying to convince Minerva to rest more.

"We're not at the castle love, you _can_ stop for a few hours you know."

"I know Albus, but I don't want to."

"You have to Min, you're going to run yourself into the ground."

"I'll be fine Albus."

"You may be, but I don't want to risk you falling ill."

"When have you known me to get ill?"

"Every once in a while."

"Rarely! I'll be _fine_." Minerva turned back to the marking and lesson plans she had piled up on the coffee table. "At least I'm in here and not the study or library."

"That is a minor point." Albus sat next to Minerva and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You_ need_ to relax. The re-setting of the wards two weeks ago took a lot from you and you're not allowing yourself to rest and gain your magic resources back."

"I will be _fine_."

"Okay, but don't think I'm going to drop the subject."

Minerva nodded and pulled an essay into her lap and started to read and mark it. Albus sighed and started to hatch a plan to make his wife relax at least a couple of hours a day.

~0~0~

The first three weeks of the summer holiday flew by for the McGonagall family and now Hermione's birthday was upon them. Hermione bounced down the winding staircase of the manor just after the sun rose from behind the clouds. She knew that her parents would already be up and drinking hot chocolate in front of the blazing fire. She stuck her head around the door frame, as did Athena, and smiled when she saw her parents on the sofa as she predicted, her eyes fell on a large mug of steaming hot chocolate and then onto the beautifully wrapped presents just to the side of the coffee table. Smiling widely, Hermione and Athena ran into the room and jumped onto the sofa and hugged her parents.

"Happy birthday Kitten!" they both said in unison.

"Thank you!" she sat between her parents with her mug of chocolate. "Is Severus coming today?"

"He'll be here in five minutes."

"Cool!"

"You can start opening your gifts now if you want."

"I think I'll wait for Severus to arrive."

"Okay sweetheart."

Hermione smiled and leaned into Minerva and sipped at her liquid chocolate. And right on time, five minutes later, Severus stepped through the floo into the main living room.

"Good morning Severus," Minerva and Albus greeted at the same time.

"Minerva, Albus." He smiled when he turned to Hermione who had stood from her seat. "Good morning Hermione," he whispered.

"Good morning Severus," Hermione whispered back and smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you 'Mione. The improved pain potion works a charm."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Minerva and Albus exchanged knowing looks behind Hermione's back. The silence in the room lasted just a few more moments until Hermione hugged Severus and sat on the floor in front of the chair he had chosen to sit in.

"Now that everyone is here, can I open my gifts please?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Smiling, Hermione reached for the gift with the little brooms on the paper. Slowly, she took the paper off and laughed. "Ro really has to stop trying to get me into Quidditch."

"Not going to happen." Minerva laughed when Hermione sighed and put the book to one side so she could continue to open her perfectly wrapped gifts. From Filius she received a charmed ink well which held ink which changed colour as she wrote. Form Pomona a potted rose which was native to Egypt as she had asked for. From Hagrid a cats bed for Athena. And from professor Vector, an advanced book on ancient runes. There were three gifts left; two from her parents and one from Severus. Carefully she opened the one from her father first. Inside the box was an old looking tome.

"What book is it Dad?"

"It's the original diaries of Merlin and his wife. They are passed down through each generation when the oldest child turns fourteen so that they can add their own into the book of the correct gender."

"Have they got a charm on them?"

"Several which protect it and one which makes it endless but weightless."

Hermione's eyes gleamed in appreciation. "Thank you Dad," she whispered.

"You're more than welcome my dear."

Hermione ran a hand over the front of Merlin's book before placing the lid back on the box before turning to the small gift from her mother. Inside the box was a bracelet of white gold, it had a Celtic design etched into it.

"Wow, this is gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"It was my great grandmothers. She gave it to me when I was fifteen. I think that it is only right that you have it now."

"But I'm not fifteen yet."

"The use of the time-turner added a year onto your age."

Hermione nodded. "Cool."

Albus and Severus chuckled at her happy reaction.

Hermione stood in front of her mother and held out her right wrist and the elegant bracelet. "Could you put it on for me please?"

"Of course." Minerva took the bracelet gently from her daughter and clasped it around her wrist. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hermione smiled and turned to Severus who was holding out a gift to her. She took the box from Severus gently and stroked the emerald green paper, her favourite colour, she smiled up at him before slowly and carefully pealed the shimmering paper from the heavy box. When she opened the box a large leather book with no title was looking up at her. She lifted it out and placed it on her lap.

"What is it?" she asked without looking up at Severus.

"Have a look at the first page."

Hermione turned the thick front cover and smiled as the smell of old parchment reached her. She turned again and her smile widened at the sight of Severus' scratchy writing. Her eyes flew across the page and gasped. "A communication book!"

Severus nodded. "I thought it would save our owls."

The trio chuckled and Hermione nodded. She gently placed the book next to her and stood up. "Thank you," she whispered. "All of you." Smiling, she hugged her father and mother before turning to Severus, who was still sat in the arm chair. She stood for a moment to see if he would stand up, when he didn't, she leaned over and hugged him tight and whispered in his ear before leaving a kiss to his cheek. Severus blushed and rubbed her back. When Hermione finally stopped hugging Severus, she sat herself back on the floor with her book in her lap.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to spend some time with Severus during the day and then with you and Dad for the evening and I'll send everyone an owl later tonight."

"If that's what you want?"

Hermione nodded. "You and Dad can spend some time _resting_ while I spend some quality time with Severus."

"Okay Kitten, we'll be in the West Wing if you want us before dinner."

"Okay." Hermione stood and hugged her parents before watching them slowly walk off wrapped in each other. When they were out of view, she flopped down on the sofa and was soon joined by Severus, who held her hand.

"Relax Hermione, it's your birthday, stop watching out for your parents for the day. They _can_ look after themselves."

"That's debatable."

"I know, but just relax. Now, what do you wish to do with me?"

Hermione laughed and finally started to properly relax.

~0~0~

Over in the West Wing, Minerva was relaxing into her husband, who had his arms wrapped around her waist and nibbling her neck. She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt their magic start to stroke against each other. She rested her hands on his, and leaned her head against Albus' chest."

"Are you okay, love?"

Minerva nodded. "It's nice to be like this."

"That is it love," he whispered before going back to kissing her long elegant neck.

Minerva moaned at the sensation and leaned back even more. When his hands started to wander down her sides, brushing lightly against the side of her breasts, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips. The kiss started heated and only became more so, and quickly. Soon, both husband and wife were moving their hands. Minerva slipped her hands through the gap in his robes and had rested her hand on his chest, her fingers moving slightly. Albus had slipped his hands under Minerva's shirt and was brushing his fingers over her breasts, through her lace bra. Minerva gasped and broke the kiss as Albus slipped his hands under her bra and started to massage them. She moved her hands and her right brushed against the growing bulge between his legs. Albus quickly retracted his hands and grabbed Minerva's hands, stilling her.

"You tease."

"You started it love."

Albus smirked and the smiled when Minerva squealed at the brief breeze ran over her now half naked body. After the shock had left her, she performed the same spell, just as Albus had (wordlessly and wandlessly), and giggled when he nearly screamed as the cold blast hit him. It didn't take long for his to recover and when he did, he scooped Minerva up and dropped her on the queen sized bed and looked down on her, his eyes twinkling and his cock was visibly twitching. Minerva felt her panties become wet and pressed her thighs together to try and put some pressure on her core. After a few moment of silence and shuffling, Minerva (having gotten fed up with waiting) pulled Albus down on top of her by the waist band of his boxers.

"Bit desperate Min?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Albus did as ordered and started placing kisses down her neck to her chest. Minerva arched into Albus as he started sucking her already taunt nipples through her purple lace bra, which soon got thrown on the floor as Minerva begged for more.

Albus gradually made his way down her body, licking, kissing and caressing her milky white skin. Minerva was well on her way to heaven; her body was going into sensory overload. So much so, that she didn't realise that Albus had taken off her matching purple panties until she felt his thumb press on her clit as his tongue slowly entered her. She screamed at the pleasure and her moan increased as she felt the coil inside her tighten dangerously, Albus moaned at the taste of her juices and Minerva exploded, screaming Albus' name as she came. Albus moved back up Minerva's body and kissed her lips lightly as she recovered. Minerva smiled weakly at Albus through the haziness of her brain. It took just a few minutes for her to come back to earth, and she did it with a smirk on her lips.

Minerva flipped them over so that she was on the top and Albus was happily on the bottom, having a great view in his opinion, of his wife. He was brought out of his musing by Minerva grinding her core against his still imprisoned manhood. He moaned and she chuckled, having gotten the result she wanted. Slowly, she slid down Albus' body, leaving small nips and licks here and there, loving the way which he squirmed underneath her. She slid his trousers off and her eyes gained an extra sparkle as his cock sprang out of its confinement. After throwing his underwear to the floor, she took his large manhood in her hands, lightly playing with it, causing Albus to moan out his wives name. The pleasure that shot through him when he felt her hot, wet mouth on him, caused him to shout. She chuckled, sending vibrations right through to his skeleton. He gently pulled her off him and smiled.

"I want to be inside you, love," he panted, causing her to break into a wide grin.

She squealed when he flipped them once again, having been looking forward to being on top. She was about to voice her opinion when she felt Albus position himself at her entrance. She finally conceded, knowing that she would get her chance to ride him. Minerva hooked her legs around his waist and pushed in a little, trying to get him to enter her. She opened her mouth to tell him to do just that, when he thrust into her quickly, causing her to moan and shout at the same time. He started at a slow pace, and Minerva was completely happy with that…for a while…

"Harder Albus!" She could feel the coil within her getting tighter, but it wasn't enough.

Albus did as requested, as he too felt the need to explode. He continued to pound into her and obey her requests. Before too long, Minerva was screaming her husbands' name in completion and Albus was shouting his wives.

After their extremely heated, but needed, session of love making, the pair curled up to each other, and gave into the fatigue that had suddenly come over them. Neither were as young as they used to be.

~0~0~

Meanwhile, Hermione and Severus were in the library talking to each other and generally enjoying each other's company. Eventually thought, it became time for Severus to leave.

"Please stay for dinner Sev. I'm sure the house-elves have made enough to go around."

"I'm afraid that I have to go my dear."

Hermione nodded. "Be careful Sev," she whispered in his ear while hugging him.

"I promise 'Mione," he whispered back while rubbing her back up and down.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Good."

They broke apart, smiling at each other, having enjoyed the time they had together.

"I'll write to you later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Smiling, Hermione placed a kiss to his cheek, her lips lingering for a moment before she took a step back.

"I'll see you soon Hermione," he whispered and kissed her cheek before heading through the floo to his own home. Hermione sank into the sofa they had both occupied for the day and sighed. It had been a brilliant birthday so far and she knew that the evening would be just as good.

And it was. The house-elves had out done themselves once more and both of her parents seemed much more relaxed and even a little closer to the other when they had joined Hermione for the evening of food and music, both of which the trio enjoyed immensely.

Later that night Minerva and Albus were curled up in their master bedroom within the main part of the manor, and completely relaxed together, occasionally talking, but most of the time reading from the same book.

Meanwhile, as promised, Hermione was writing to Severus, and was delighted to get a message back. For two hours the two were silently conversing though their communication book.

~0~0~

The next few weeks passed without so much as a hitch. That was, until Minerva fell ill. It was the beginning of August and for the past few weeks, Minerva had been sleeping a lot more than usual and both Albus and Hermione had noticed this more and more as the days went by. Originally, all of them thought that Minerva just needed to catch up on her sleep, but a week later and she was still sleeping most of the day away and was starting to eat very little, if at all, and her husband and daughter were becoming concerned. So much so, that Albus arrange for Hermione to go and spend the rest of the holiday with Rolanda Hooch.

So, a week later, Hermione bid goodbye to both her parents and told them to keep in touch as she now wouldn't see either of them until the start of term three weeks later and she also knew that she wouldn't see Severus within that time neither, as he loathed the way that Rolanda and her girlfriend Anna, were constantly clinging to each other. Hermione didn't mind as she had learned to block it out when she was around the both of them, but she generally stayed in the guest room, buried in some sort of book, this time though, she knew that she would be constantly talking to Severus through the communication book as she had been doing since she received the gift from him.

Once Hermione had gone, Albus brought Minerva into his arms and silently led her to the West Wing where they would be staying for the remainder of their time at the manor.

~0~0~

Three weeks later and it was time for Hermione and the other students of Hogwarts to catch the Hogwarts express and head back to the old castle. Minerva was putting up a fight with Albus and Hermione (who had floo called) about travelling with Hermione on the train as she had done since her first year as a student.

"I won't have it Minerva. You're still not up to shape."

"I don't care! I want to go with my daughter as I have done the past three years!"

"No!"

"Mom! Dad! Just calm down the both of you!" Once the pair had quietened down, Hermione carried on. "Severus said he is more than willing to go with me on the train if need be, but also asked me to remind you that I am not a child."

"But you are."

"I'm not a normal fifteen year old mom, and you know that. Now, travelling with me on the train is just going to make you stressed and I know that that is the last thing that you need right before the start of the school year, and _especially_ one which we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

"I completely agree with her Minerva."

"Shut up. I think I can make my own decisions."

"Well, we're making this one for you. I'm going to go on train with Severus and you can travel straight to the castle with dad and relax as much as you can."

"But…"

"No buts my dear. Hermione's right. You need to get as much rest as you can and you're not going to get it on the Hogwarts Express."

Reluctantly, Minerva nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to win against her daughter and husband. "Fine. But make sure Severus goes."

"I will be going Minerva," Severus called from somewhere behind Hermione.

"Okay. I'll see you this evening then."

"Yup. What's the password for our rooms this year?"

"_Fiduciam_*."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. I'll come straight up after the feast?"

"We'll be there."

Hermione nodded and waved. "See you tonight."

"Bye Kitten," they both called at the same time.

Once the flames had turned orange once more, Minerva leaned back into Albus who was stood behind her and closed her eyes.

"I've missed her Albus."

"I know, I have too, love."

"She seems to have changed."

"I think she's just coming out of her shell is all."

Minerva chuckled. "I hope so."

That night, Hermione sat at her usual place at the Gryffindor and smiled at her parents, she had enjoyed her journey on the train with Severus and Severus too, had enjoyed the once laborious journey. Albus and Minerva were sat a little closer than they had the year previous, but both had small smiles on their faces as they watched out over the students as they continued to fill the hall.

*Trust in Latin

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: *Hide behind the sofa* I'm so sorry for the gap between updates. Real life and been getting in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading our opinions XD Take care and the next chapter will be up soon xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The Goblet of Fire Part 1<strong>

After the feast, Hermione said goodnight to her parents and to her room, where she wrote a quick goodnight message to Severus before going to sleep, knowing that she and everyone else in the castle would have a very busy year, what with having two other schools joining them in the castle for the Triwizard Tournament. Meanwhile, Minerva and Albus stayed sat in the living room, Albus holding Minerva close while she starred into the blazing fire.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"Everything."

"Care to expand on that?"

"Having two extra schools here, the tournament, the dark mark appearing at the Quidditch World Cup, Hermione, Severus' relationship with our daughter, you. I think that's it."

"That's a lot to be thinking about all at once."

"Way to point out the obvious Albus." Minerva sighed. "I'm sorry. This is already giving me a headache and the year has barely started."

"It's completely understandable love. I know that I put far too much responsibility on you, and if you wish, I could spread some of it across the staff."

"You've already done that once Albus. Has deputy I have to have more than everyone else to do and hold together, it's only right."

"I know that Minerva, but you've held your position and everything that has come with it for the past thirty years, and you have to accept help when you need it. I can't keep expecting you to do your job and half of mine as well."

"Your busy trying to end this war Albus, I completely understand and won't ask any different from you, just as long as you stay in one piece until the end."

"I have the same request of you."

"I know that I'm not going to break that any time soon, Al."

"And I hope that I won't break it either."

Minerva just looked up at Albus was a raised eyebrow. The pair chuckled and kissed briefly in their happiness, something which they both knew would be scarce for the following year.

~0~0~

The day before Halloween, after all the Hogwarts and extra students had all settled into the routine of the school life (including lessons for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang), Albus decided that it was the right time to put out the Goblet of Fire at breakfast that morning. It was a Wednesday, and the students throughout the years were buzzing for it, or they were. Until Barty Crouch Senior arrived and Professor Dumbledore made a speech to them all, knowing that he would be listened by the student bodies more so than Barty.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for the challenge. There will be three tasks spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger.

"As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will me marked in how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… The Goblet of Fire."* With a great flourish of his wand, the cover over the large stand and goblet disappeared. The goblet, it seemed, was full to the brim of blue flames, witch lit the area around it brightly, causing the staff and students in the hall to look at the object in awe.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judge most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no _underage_ student yields to temptation,"* a set of moans, groans and shouts called out through the hall and Albus raised his voice. "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance hall. _Nobody_ under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."* A short burst of cries erupted before Minerva stood and shushed them.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament not be entered into lightly.* Once the Goblet has chosen the champions, they cannot retract and must carry on with the entire Tournament, so therefore, be sure that this is whole-heartedly what you want before putting your name into the Goblet. Now, enjoy the feast."

Albus took his seat next to Minerva and held her hand under the table, knowing that she was now even more worried about this tournament as the goblet had been put out at as late a date as possible.

"I'm a little more comfortable knowing that only students of-age can partake, Albus."

"As am I Minerva. I believe the Ministry decided that if they were going to bring back the tournament, that after last time, they would have to change a few of the rules, that being one of them."

Minerva nodded and squeezed his hand before they both turned to their food.

Throughout the next twenty-four hours students across all three schools put their names within the goblet and many in the younger years at Hogwarts tried to do so, only to be blown backwards and grow beards for the day, it was a funny sight for all, but many of the teachers looked at those pupils with disappointment, although no more punishment was given to them, as they each understood what it felt like to try something so daring that was right in front of them.

For those twenty-our hours, Minerva watched carefully over the hall, having set herself up in her office with a view through a portrait which could see the entire Entrance Hall. She was constantly watching it and making sure that no danger came to any of the students staying within the school grounds while they watched as the older students submitted their names for the selection later that day. From her place at her desk, she could clearly see Hermione sat at a little desk in the corner with her school work out, almost playing peace keeper, as every time an argument broke out, she would defuse it and send for a teacher if necessary. Minerva could feel her heart swell every time her daughter was thanked for helping someone out within the hall and her swelled even more when she thought of her daughter giving up precious time in the library studying to oversee the hall, even though it wasn't her duty to do that. After making a mental note to speak to the prefects who should have been supervising the hall, Minerva turned back to the papers she was grading, keeping one eye on the portrait at all times.

The next day, after the Halloween Feast had passed without a hitch, Albus stood and addressed the entire school body as he the previous day, only this time, he was anxious as to the results. Minerva placed a hand on his knee and squeezed, reassuring him and herself silently, before seeking her daughter's eyes, and smiled. Hermione knew her parents were worried and she understood that, but she felt it was getting to her mother particularly well, and so, she made a mental note to try and speak to her father about it to see if something could be done to help her out a little. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her father standing in front of the teacher's table, ready to address everyone in the hall.

"Happy Halloween to you all! It's good to have had a year that has gone without a hitch." Albus heard his wife sigh and felt her shake her head. "I do believe that it is now the time that you have all been waiting for, the choosing of the Triwizard Champions! One person will be chosen by the Goblet from each school, each of who have entered their names for consideration over the past twenty-four hours." Albus stepped up to it as the flames turned blue and heightened by four feet. A piece of parchment was shot into the air and gently floated down into the Headmaster's hands.

During this time, Minerva had stood and came to stand just a few feet away from her husband, who was reading the first name.

"For Beauxbatons Academy for Magic…Fleur Delacour!"

The girl dressed in blue robes and hat jumped from her seat and skipped over to the Headmaster and her Headmistress. The Hall had erupted into applause with the Beauxbatons girls jumping up and down, celebrating their chosen one. She was led by her Headmistress to the trophy room, which sat behind the Great Hall.

The Goblet repeated the same process again. "For Durmstrang…Viktor Krum!"

The boys of the German school cheered loudly as did the other students within the hall, most of which were fans of the seeker. With a smile on his face, he smartly walked from his seat, to the High Grand Master, and, as Miss Delacour did, went through the back entrance of the hall.

Another large blue flame shot out of the top of the Goblet. "For Hogwarts…"

All the teachers held their breath and Minerva moved to stand next to Albus, slightly wringing her hands, trying to hold in her nerves.

"Cedric Digory!"

Minerva let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in, she knew that Cedric was more than capable of handling anything that the tournament threw at him, but she was still worried. There was something in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was wrong, and she was proven right when the Goblet spat out another names through a red flame.

Albus looked it over sceptically. "Harry Potter…Harry Potter!"

Minerva gasped and reached for the paper, which her husband handed over to her. She couldn't believe her eyes and looked worriedly as Harry stopped in front of her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, looked briefly at Albus and led Harry down to where the three champions and their mentors were meeting.

Hermione sighed when her father dismissed everyone in the hall and the other members of staff stayed to make sure that everyone got off to where they were supposed to be. She headed to her room within her parents chambers and sat up with her door open and her sketch pad on her lap, watching for them to arrive.

Two hours later and Albus arrived in their chambers with Minerva on his arm. Hermione smiled at them and stood with her most recent sketch in her hands. It was now past her curfew, so she handed her parents the sketch, hugged them both and headed to her room for the night. Albus and Minerva stood in the entrance to their room for a few moments in shock at their daughter before moving off to the living room, where they discarded their outer robes and snuggled close to each other in front of the blazing fire.

"This damn tournament is cursed Albus."

"It is. I was surprised to learn that they didn't listen to my advice, not to bring it back in."

"Bloody dunderheads."

The pair chuckled and looked at the sketch still in their hands. Minerva smiled widely and a tear slipped down her cheek. Albus too smiled, something he rarely did while they were at the castle.

"She really does have a good eye."

"I think she needs glasses. She draws me far too beautifully."

"I'll have to disagree with that love. I think she catches you just right. Me on the other hand…I think she's missed a few wrinkles here and there."

"I think it's the spitting image of you."

"I think you need some stronger glasses my dear."

Minerva shook her head and kissed Albus' cheek. He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter and kissed her crown. The pair basked in the peace and happiness of being together without interruption.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for those of you still with me. Sorry it's been so long, have my final A-Level exams coming up so been busy. I have two weeks off now so the next chapter should be out soon. Hope you enjoy! X**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen: The Goblet of Fire Part 2<span>

The first task was announced three weeks after Halloween and a week later everyone started the long walk from the draughty castle to the cold Quidditch pitch, which had been turned into an appropriate area for the four dragons to be held and then dealt with by the four champions. Minerva wasn't too impressed with what had been put forward for the first tournament task and nor was she happy with Albus as he had kept it from her until the last possible moment, knowing that he would have been sleeping on the sofa. But as he found out, he was to spend twice as long on his own of a night for keeping things from her than being honest and up front. He had made a mental note to never hold back information without a good enough reason.

On the way to the Quidditch pitch for the first task, Minerva walked alongside her husband their fingers were linked as they walked amongst the crowd leading down from the castle. Their magic was crackling around them and Minerva could feel the pleasure it was causing in her core as his rubbed against her own. They smiled when their eyes met and Minerva could tell that the caressing of their magic against each other was affecting him in a similar way. Minerva tightened her hold on his hand and connected their minds.

"_Smile, Albus."_

"_Let me try and get rid of this erection first, love."_

Minerva silently chuckled. _"And you think I'm fairing any better with our magic reacting the way it is."_

"_No."_

"_Well then, how about a little wager?"_

"_Set the line then love."_

"_If Potter wins, then I get to have you any way I wish tonight."_

"_And if he doesn't, then I get to have you any way I want tonight."_

"_Deal."_

Albus sent an image of one of the things he wanted to do to her before cutting the connection and squeezing Minerva's hand.

Hermione was walking a few feet behind the large crowd with Severus, their hands brushing against each other every now and then. Athena was at Hermione's feet carefully playing with her tail as she followed the two friends.

"So, would you like to place a bet on the winner for the task today?"

"I don't know Severus that would all depend on what was at stake."

"It's completely up to you."

"Then if Harry Potter wins, I get to choose what we do this weekend together."

"That sounds like fun. I bet the same for Viktor krum to win."

The pair sealed the deal with a shake of hands and a small smile to each other.

When the path forked to the student and staff areas, Hermione checked to make sure nobody was around, and stood on tiptoe, pressing a kiss to Severus' cheek.

"I'll see you later," she whispered.

"That you will," he agreed, his voice husk and a slight smile on his lips. He watched her skip off to the Gryffindor area and moved once she was out of sight. He took a place in the staff stand where he could clearly see Hermione, keeping an eye on her throughout the event.

Meanwhile Minerva and Albus were preparing the Champions. When they eventually sent them off with their mentors and dragon replica, they hid themselves and passionately kissed.

"Please don't get involved Albus. Hermione and I need you in one piece."

"I promise. Now, go and sit in the staff box and enjoy the task love."

"I'll try my hardest to do that, Al."

"Good." He kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his lips briefly before heading off across the field on the outside of the Quidditch pitch toward the seating. Once there, she took a seat next to Severus at the front who nodded at her and soon put his eyes back on Hermione. Minerva did the same, smiling a little when she saw her daughter.

Once the task was in full swing all nerves started to stand on end as dragon after dragon was defeated and slowly, Minerva and Severus managed to calm themselves down. Hermione had brought a book with her and was reading it during the intervals.

Soon enough, the task was over and dinner was being served in the Great Hall. Minerva was looking forward to the evening and was planning what she would be doing with her husband that night. Hermione too was doing the same, only she was struggling and made a mental note to speak to her mother. As desert was cleared from the tables, Hermione stood and headed straight for her mother's chambers. Minerva was quick to follow her daughter after brushing her hand suggestively against his half-erect member. Albus nearly jumped from his seat and dragged his wife to the closest empty classroom to have his way with her. It was after that though that he remembered that Minerva had won their bet and she would be having her way with him that night.

Up in their chambers, Minerva was sat with Hermione.

"What do you need help with Hermione?"

"I made this bet with Severus about the winner of the first task and the wager was the one who won the bet would get choose what we do over the weekend together, and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, what do you want to get out of the weekend?"

"I want to be closer to him. I want to spend the weekend together as a proper couple, perhaps away from the castle so we can be ourselves without having to worry about being discovered."

"I think that's a good idea. I don't think Severus would be objected to that."

The pair chuckled and Hermione nodded her head. "Will I be able to do that though?"

"The only way you're going to find out is if you speak to your dad as headmaster."

"Okay. I'll speak to him tomorrow." She paused. "Do you mind if Severus stays tonight please?"

"Why?"

"Because I would like to spend the evening with him."

Minerva thought for a moment and decided that that could work to her advantage with her plan for the evening. "He may, however you behave and no spells will be cast on you room, understood?"

"Yes Mom. Thank you!" Hermione hugged her mother tightly and went to write a message to Severus through their communication books. She scooped up Athena on her way to her room and held her close to her chest in happiness.

Minerva smiled and watched her daughter head to her room with her familiar in her arms. Albus came into their rooms shortly after Hermione had disappeared with Severus at his heels.

"Ah Severus, I do believe our daughter was about to drop you a message."

"I received it just as Albus was passing me on the stairs and thought I'd come up with him."

Minerva nodded. "She's in her room. Would you mind staying with her for the night, I'm going to take Albus with me for the night to fulfil our bet."

"Of course Minerva; does Hermione know?"

"No and I don't think she'll mind as you're here with her."

Severus nodded. "I'll let her know you've gone out for the evening."

"Thank you."

Severus nodded. "Enjoy your evening."

"We shall." Minerva answered with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Severus watched the pair leave before joining Hermione in her room.

~0~0~

Minerva walked briskly through the draughty corridors of the castle with Albus at her heels like an obedient puppy. She passed every classroom and chambers until she arrived at the old transfiguration classroom, the one which Albus had taught her in and had long since been abandoned, but with all of its content in perfect condition thanks to the help of several elves, and looking like it had fifty years ago. Albus recognised the room before he even set foot in it.

"What are we doing here Min?"

"I've always wanted to have you take me on your teaching desk, even right back when I was in my sixth year."

"Ah, so that's what you were thinking about all those lessons when you were ahead of the rest of the class and staring into space."

Minerva blushed and nodded slightly as she unlocked the door, allowing Albus in before she followed and reset the wards and charms on the room.

"Isn't think a little risky Minerva?"

"Don't you trust my magic skills Albus? Nobody is going to hear us or even know that we are here should they walk past."

Albus nodded, not wanting to anger his wife when he knew full well that she was going to use her power of the won bet to get her way with everything that she wanted him to do, including agreeing with everything she said. So he looked around the room briefly before turning to his wife and taking her hand in his.

"Would you care to join me at my desk Minerva?"

Minerva nodded and followed him, a glint in her eye that Albus hadn't seen since she was his student.

He sat in his chair and Minerva stood between his legs, her hands on his shoulders. The pair just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, enjoying revelling in their feelings for each other which they held so close to their heart, something that they didn't get to show while in the confines of the old castle. Minerva smiled at her husband and leaned forward, bringing him into a loving kiss. Albus soon felt himself stir and pulled Minerva down into his lap, heating up to kiss so that Minerva squirmed in his lap. Albus smirked and started to move his hands over her back and sides. Minerva sighed and brought her hands from around Albus' neck to his chest, running her hands lightly over the front of his body. Slowly, the pair started to divest each other of their robes, starting with their tops.

Albus was the first to get Minerva naked and Minerva managed to relive Albus of his robes shortly after. Foreplay wasn't something that either of them were interested in so the pair skipped straight over it and Albus pinned Minerva against his old teaching desk. Minerva moaned and shifted slightly so that the edge wasn't sticking into her spine. Albus smiled at her and flipped her so that she was bending over the desk.

"Better love?"

Minerva moaned and smiled at his husky voice. "Much," she whispered.

"Good." He kissed her bare neck before holding her around her stomach, not wanting to hurt her, and gently slide home causing both to moan loudly in pleasure.

Albus started at a slow pace, making sure that he pleasured his wife as much as possible, but he was soon complying with her demands and pounding into her. The succumbed to their climaxes together loudly calling the others' name in pleasure and happiness.

The pair sat and relaxed in the teachers chair, Minerva happily curled up in Albus' lap in the large leather chair. They stayed like that for a long while, just enjoying the silence and comfort of each other's' company.

It wasn't until the next morning that Albus and Minerva were seen around the castle, having spent the evening in Albus' old office having turned the sofa into a large bed. It was a wonderful night and Albus swore to himself that he would let Minerva take control a little more often.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one guys. I've having trouble writing it, so any ideas would be splendid! I've now finished sixth form so I now have three months before Uni to try and make up for it. Thanks to all of you who are keeping up with this and still reading it, it means a lot to me, and also to everyone who has sent me a review, it makes my day to read your opinion. Now, one with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen: The Goblet of Fire Part 3<span>

The announcement for the Yule Ball received a mixed reaction; many of the girls smiled widely and started talking to each other animatedly while the boys groaned and heads thumped against the dining tables. Minerva was happy about attending another Yule Ball, the last one having been when she was a student at the castle herself. She knew that she would have to teach her cubs how to dance, but she was hoping that her enthusiasm would rub off on them and they would all take part without too much hastle. She smiled at Albus when he sat down.

"What are you smiling at love?"

"I'm thinking of the last Yule Ball I went to."

"Ah yes," He chuckled. "Your sixth year."

"Yes. I did so enjoy my time with my date."

"Fancy going again my dear?"

"As a carefree student or responsible adult?"

"A responsible adult is the right answer, although I feel like giving you the other."

"Then yes. I'll come to the Yule Ball with you Albus."

"Thank you."

Minerva blushed and turned her attention to her food.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione too was blushing as she had received a small note asking her if she would unofficially go with Severus to the Yule Ball. She had agreed instantly, even though she was worried about what people may think of her for it.

The buzz about the Yule Ball lasted from the rest of the day through all three schools and each professor had to fight to gain the attention of their pupils; that is all but Severus who scared the living daylights out of them all enough to have them do something fairly productive.

~0~0~

After dinner that evening, Minerva was sat with Albus is his office going over the final preparations for the Ball as everything had to be organised and ordered ready for Christmas Eve.

"I think that should be everything Minerva."

Minerva quickly scanned the plan. "Looks like it except…"

"Except what my dear?"

"Are we just going to presume that the children know how to dance? I know Hermione can, but that's only because I've taught her how to do so, how many others do you think can do it properly?"

"You have a very good point my dear, now how to solve that little problem?"

"Somebody needs to teach them."

"Who?"

"I don't know Albus. Who, professor wise, can dance good enough to teach them?"

"You."

"Other than me?"

"No one love."

Minerva groaned. "Can I at least have some support then?"

"Severus?"

"No, he'll scare them and then none of them will ever join in."

"Good point."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You can dance and we dance well together."

"But won't that start rumours?"

"To be honest, I don't care anymore Albus. Rumours are rumours, as long as we don't walk around holding hands and snogging in front of the students and staff, I think we'll be okay."

Albus chuckled lightly at his wives determination not to teach the children how to dance on her own.

"How about we pair up the heads of house and have them teach their own houses?"

"I can agree to that, but what about the other two schools?"

"Dancing is a part of their curriculum for the first three years."

"As it should be here."

"If only Minerva. You know as well as I do that it is a very pureblooded way of dancing."

Minerva sighed. "I know. Now, when will these lessons be?"

The conversation carried on for a good few hours before Albus brought it to a close when they had reached their outcome as both were tiring quickly.

Dance sessions for the students were announced the following day and a time table given out to all of the years who were allowed to participate in the Yule Ball. They would all start the following week and continue until the end of the week before Christmas Eve. Again the initial response was mixed, but soon everyone was talking about them and wandering what sort of dancing would be taught within these sessions. Minerva too was looking forward to the session, but for the teaching side of things, and she would be teaching alongside Albus for the next four weeks. She was ecstatic, as were Albus and Hermione. Severus on the other hand could have killed the Headmaster when he was told the '_good_' news, but refrained from doing so to protect himself from the wrath of Minerva more than anything else.

The days leading up to the first session went quickly with plenty of happy buzz coming from the students in the halls. Minerva stood in the middle of an old classroom and sighed deeply, remembering when she was sat the sides of this very room having lessons from Albus. She was brought from her thoughts by Albus' presence.

"You should have given up on trying to sneak up on me a long time ago, Albus."

"That I should, but I find it far too much fun to keep trying."

Minerva turned and smiled at her husband. "It's good to see you."

"That it is. I'm sorry I've not been around all that much the past few days."

"I was worried that you wouldn't be able to get here for this session."

"I promised I would be here, and I am. Now, why do I see a blush gracing your cheeks?"

Minerva blushed harder and lowered her eyes. "Memories," she whispered and Albus' eyes sparkled as he too, found the memory that she had been going through before he interrupted.

"The students should be here soon Albus."

He cleared his throat. "Of course."

For the next hour, the pair worked flawlessly side by side teaching Minerva's cubs the intricacies of elegant ball room dancing. After the many prompts from the two Professors, all the students were up and with a partner, all but Hermione, but Albus had soon solved that and they were gliding along the floor with the other students slowly but surely getting the grip of it. Just before the bell went for the start of the next lesson, Minerva got everyone to sit back down.

"You will be working with the partner you chose today for the rest of the course. Professor Dumbledore and I will be holding weekend sessions on a Saturday morning for any of you who wish to come with your dates or just to get some extra practice. There is a signup sheet in the Common Room for any of you interested." The bell rung in the distance. "You may all go."

Once the room was emptied of all students and the door was firmly shut, Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You were wonderful darling."

"As were you."

"I'm just glad we can still move like the good old days."

"I should hope so! We're not old enough to seize up just yet Albus."

He chuckled and placed a few kisses on her neck, bringing a moan out of her thin lips. Eventually the pair stopped their kissing (as Albus' actions had led to) and they headed towards their separate offices to that they could get some real work done for the day, freeing up their evening.

A week before the Yule Ball, and every student from third year and above were taken to Hogsmeade to order and collect their dresses and suits for the Ball. Minerva had plans to go with Albus the following day to shop for a muggle dress for the evening.

~0~0~

The pair headed out early the next morning after breakfast and went straight for Paris via a portkey that Albus had already set up for them both. The pair both enjoyed France as it was a familiar place to them and they could be themselves there, hold hands when they walked and could stop in the middle of the street and kiss lovingly.

There was a lovely little muggle dress shop close to the Eiffel Tower that the pair frequented for all sorts of occasions. Minerva smiled when she entered the shop and headed straight for the floor length dresses. Albus quickly followed, wanting to have some say in what dress she chose for the night.

Minerva's eyes was drawn to an emerald green silk, form fitting dress and she lifted it gently from the hanger and turned to show Albus.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's gorgeous." He smiled at her and brought her close as they looked at the dress for a long few minutes.

Minerva smiled widely as she pictured herself in the dress and Albus is his usual garnished coloured suit. "Do you really like it, Albus?"

"I love it." He pecked her lips. "The neckline could do with being lowered a couple of inches," he whispered in her ear and pressed a kiss behind it. "Now, I do believe it's time for us to find my suit."

Minerva sighed and followed her excited husband to the other side of the shop so that he could chose his suit. And for a change, he headed for the solid colours rather than the mix and matched ones he usually favoured.

Minerva shook her head. "Please chose something decent Albus."

"As you wish love." He picked up a royal blue suit and showed Minerva.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"It's me meeting you in the middle."

Minerva just sighed and nodded, knowing that arguing would be futile.

Albus smiled at his wife and she smiled back, linking her arms through his free one.

"Shall we go and pay my dear?"

"Only if we can make a day out of the rest of the time here."

"Of course."

They kissed lightly and headed to the checkout.

"Ah, Minerva, Albus. It's lovely to see you so soon after your last visit."

"Pierre, how have things been."

"Wonderful Albus."

The trio spoke for a while before Minerva and Albus headed out onto the now crowded streets of Paris. They spent the rest of the day shopping for Christmas gifts and generally being themselves. Being husband and wife and not employer and employee.

It was so hard for them to go back to the castle and have too hide their relationship once more after spending the day out in the open.

~0~0~

The night of the Yule Ball was quickly upon the castle and the buzz about it was unlike anything that any of the members of staff had seen in there several years of teaching. The morning was spent decorating the Great Hall and surrounding courtyards and the afternoon was spent getting ready. Hermione had decided that she would get ready with her mother and Minerva banished Albus and Severus from the rooms so that they two girls could get ready. Hermione was going with Viktor Krum to keep up appearances while Minerva was going with Albus, something that wasn't being kept a secret for a change.

It took hours for the two women to ready themselves for the night and they had fun doing it. Eventually, Minerva allowed Albus and Severus back into the rooms and she walked out of the master bedroom.

Her green dresses brushed the floor and her heels gave her an extra inch to her height. She had let Hermione brush her hair out and it was in a curled down style. She smiled sweetly at Albus who had stood, but not said anything. He had thought that the dress was pretty in the shop, but now it was absolutely gorgeous.

"How do I look Albus?"

"Like an angel."

Minerva blushed and Albus brought her into a brief but loving kiss.

"Now, where's our Hermione?" he asked after they had pulled apart.

"Here," Hermione whispered from the doorway to her parents room.

Severus immediately stood and swept Hermione up in his arms, spinning her around. "You're beautiful my love," he whispered in her ear when he put her down.

"You don't look so bad yourself Sev," she whispered back.

Minerva and Albus turned to them.

"We need to head down now."

The other pair nodded and followed Minerva and Albus out of their chambers at a safe distance, seeing as the older couple had their arms linked and were very nearly stepping on each other. Hermione and Severus kept glancing over at each other throughout the walk to the Great Hall and it took so much energy to ignore the pull.

An hour later and the Ball was in full swing with the dance floor covered with couples of all ages, dancing away to the classical music which the band was playing. Minerva was safely encased in Albus' arms and they were swaying gently to the beat of the music, both enjoying the careless feeling that the music gave them.

That one night of bliss was soon over and the Triwizard tournament was back in full swing at the end of January with the second task.

To Be Continued...


End file.
